Let her go
by Rachelgarf
Summary: "Raven solo quería una vida normal ahora ella olvido todo ¿Qué clase de amigos seriamos si le quitáramos la oportunidad de llevar la vida que siempre deseo?" había dicho Robin y era cierto, Kid Flash lo sabia pero también sabia que aunque ella lo hubiera olvidado él nunca sería capaz de olvidarla y menos de dejar de cuidarla aun cuando lo mejor pareciera ser que la dejara ir...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno sé que no es muy propio subir otro fic sin haber terminado el otro que tengo pendiente y que raramente actualizo. Pero bueno la idea me vino de repente y pues no tuve más remedio que escribirla (que sacrificada XP) espero que les guste, voy a intentar que sea un poco dramático pero no garantizo nada. **

**Y bueno ya lo saben, es un RaeXKF**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 1 - Déjala ir. **

–Sabes en veces odio tanto tu gusto por la lectura– dijo Kid Flash después de haber estado varias veces intentando llamar la atención de la chica y no haber conseguido nada.

Raven simplemente rodo los ojos pero una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en sus labios que no fue visible para él. Los intentos de atención por parte del velocista no le habían pasado desapercibidos pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba que el chico hiciera y deshiciera con tal de que ella le dirigiera aunque fuera una pequeña mirada.

Kid Flash bufo al ni siquiera ver que sus palabras hubieran provocado alguna reacción en la joven cuervo. Se dejó caer a su lado en el sillón, dándose por vencido y pensando en encender la televisión. Estaba por alcanzar el control cuando una idea mejor surco su mente. Haría un último intento con tal de que la chica le mostrara un poco de atención.

Se acostó a lo ancho del sillón y recargo su cabeza en el regazo de la joven, quien tenía las piernas dobladas sobre el sillón y recargaba la espalda en el descansa brazos del sillón. Se removió un poco hacia arriba para quedar más encima de la chica y con la cabeza empujo la parte inferior del libro, consiguiendo tener el libro un tanto separado de la chica y así poder leer él también lo que tenía tan concentrada a Raven.

Ella lo miro alzando una ceja y procedió a negar con la cabeza pero sin ninguna señal de molestia en su rostro. Kid Flash simplemente sonrió al ver eso y se levantó un poco mientras que colocaba una mano en la nuca de Raven para atraerla hacia abajo. Sus labios se encontraron y la hechicera noto como su pareja curvaba las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba en señal de sonrisa.

El chico giro rápidamente sin permitirle a la joven despegar los labios de los suyos. Adopto la misma posición que ella y continuo besándola con mayor intensidad, sintiéndose victorioso de por fin poder tener la atención que había estado demandando desde hacía rato. Raven sintió sus mejillas comenzar a arder pero aun así no se separó del chico, en su lugar dejo el libro de lado y rodeo el cuello del joven para acercarlo más a ella y profundizar más el beso.

–Váyanse a una habitación.

La repentina voz de Chico Bestia hizo que ambos titanes se sobresaltaran y separaran. Pero el susto en Raven provoco que el jugo que el cambiante estaba por tomar saliera despedido hacia arriba y le empapara el rostro al joven.

–Mierda, eso no era necesario– dijo el chico más para si mismo que para los otros dos.

Kid Flash no pudo evitar contener su risa ante lo ocurrido y soltó una carcajada.

–Lo siento Chico Bestia– dijo Raven, reprendiéndose mentalmente por el descuido.

–No te preocupes Raven, está bien– dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa en señal a su compañera para después limpiarse la cara con un trapo.

Kid Flash paro de reír al notar la señal de enfado en el rostro de su chica. Se acercó más a ella y la miro con una sonrisa cálida.

–Rae no te enfades por eso– dijo señalando con la cabeza el lugar en donde Chico Bestia aún se limpiaba los restos pegajosos de jugo– un desliz lo tiene cualquiera.

–De todas maneras debo tener más cuidado– respondió Raven, poniéndose la capucha sobre el rostro y haciendo ademan de levantarse– debo ir a meditar.

Kid Flash la tomo de la mano antes de que ella se levantara. La chica volteo la mirada hacia él y lo observo alzando una ceja.

–Nunca interfiero con tus meditaciones porque las respeto– comenzó el joven– pero solo por esta vez ¿te podrías quedar un rato más conmigo y después ir a meditar? No será mucho tiempo, solo quiero estar contigo un poco más.

Raven estaba por decirle que bien podría ir a meditar ahora y volver en un rato junto a él pero algo en el rostro del chico hizo que cambiara de opinión y volviera a su posición en el sillón. Kid Flash sonrió con la alegría desbordándose por sus ojos y deposito un pequeño beso en la cabeza de la peli violeta. Le paso el libro que estaba leyendo minutos antes y después la rodeo con el brazo. Pensó en prender la televisión pero no lo hizo, en ese momento quería disfrutar solamente de la compañía de la persona que tanto amaba.

Aunque claro eso no pudo ser ya que la habitación fue iluminada por la luz roja y el molesto sonido de la alarma. A regañadientes soltó a la chica que también con molestia se alejó de él. Se dirigieron a las computadoras, y observaron cómo sus amigos llegaban con rapidez hacia el lugar.

–Es el Dr. Luz– dijo Robin tecleando con rapidez– andando.

Todos se apresuraron con rapidez hacia el sótano para llegar al lugar de los problemas, a excepción de Raven y Kid Flash.

–¿Vamos? – pregunto el chico, acercándose a ella con los brazos extendidos.

Raven asintió en su dirección. El joven se aproximó pero en lugar de alzarla en brazos como siempre hacia se paró frente a ella y le tomo la barbilla con una mano.

–Pero antes…– le dio un rápido beso en los labios y después procedió a tomarla en brazos y salir disparado hacia la dirección, mostrando una enorme sonrisa al ver que su pequeño acto había causado un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la titán.

En cuanto llegaron, todos rodearon al Dr. Luz, quien por primera vez no se inmuto ante la presencia de los titanes. La primera en lanzarse en su ataque fue Starfire pero el criminal portaba un cañón de luz que dirigió hacia la chica. La deslumbrante luz sirvió para que la tamaraneana quedara temporalmente cegada y estando así, el Dr. Luz presiono un botón y un rayo de luz salió en dirección hacia la pelirroja que no pudo quitarse y termino por estrellarse en un edificio.

Robin y Cyborg fueron los segundos en intentarlo, pero el Dr. Luz cambio su cañón y los cegó con la misma luz que a Star. Una vez los chicos desorientados el hombre repitió el ataque que ya había hecho. Al ver esto Raven, Kid Flash y Chico Bestia procedieron a atacar pero no tuvieron oportunidad ya que el hombre dirigió la luz hacia ellos. Mando volar a Kid Flash y a Chico Bestia en cuestión de segundos y continuó apuntando la luz hacia Raven, aumentando cada vez la intensidad conforme se acercaba y comenzando a agregarle el rayo que había utilizado en todos, el cual ya estaba lastimando a la hechicera.

–Demasiada… luz– dijo la chica con irritación– ¡Basta!

Energía oscura salió despedida de su cuerpo hacia todos lados. Uno de sus rayos golpeo el cañón que traía el Dr. Luz y lo destruyo al contacto. El hombre observo su arma caer al suelo y rápidamente sus ojos enfocaron a la joven. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al saber que había logrado su objetivo de provocar a la chica.

–Estoy harta de ti, a partir de ahora ¡olvidaras todo, incluidos lo que llamabas poderes!– dijo la titán con mayor irritación que antes al ver la sonrisa del hombre– Azarath Metrion Zinthos– una magia negra salió de las manos de Raven y se dirigió hacia el patético criminal.

–No lo creo– dijo el Dr. Luz.

De su espalda saco un espejo a los pocos segundos antes de que la magia de Raven se impactara en él. El hechizo reboto en el cristal y regreso con la misma rapidez hacia donde estaba Raven. En el rostro de la chica apareció una expresión de horror e intento bloquear el ataque pero no lo hizo a tiempo. La magia la golpeo con más fuerza de la que parecía llevar y Raven salió despedida hacia atrás.

–¡Raven!– grito Kid Flash y se apresuró hacia la dirección en que la chica se dirigía.

La alcanzo a tomar entre sus brazos antes de que la chica se estrellara con el suelo pero la fuerza que la chica llevaba aun así hizo que cayera hacia atrás y diera un par de vueltas. La sostuvo con fuerza y la protegió con su cuerpo, evitando que la hechicera se lastimara.

–Raven– la llamo con nerviosismo.

La chica apenas abrió los ojos.

–Kid Flash– dijo completamente aturdida antes de cerrar los ojos y perder el conocimiento.

El pelirrojo se sintió enfurecer al ver a la joven así y estaba por lanzarse a golpear al responsable cuando sintió una mano depositarse en su hombro y detenerlo. Alzo la vista y descubrió que era Robin, quien anticipando lo que iba a ser negó con la cabeza.

–No hagas ninguna tontería mejor quédate con Raven. Nosotros nos encargamos– dijo Robin de modo tranquilo.

Kid Flash asintió y estrecho a Raven entre sus brazos. Respiro un par de veces, como la hechicera le había enseñado tiempo atrás para calmarse y una vez que sintió su coraje desaparecer procedió a inspeccionar a la chica en señal de daño alguno. Noto que su piel estaba un poco más caliente de lo normal pero fuera de eso parecía estar bien.

–Kid Flash– escucho que lo llamaba Robin desde unos metros.

Alzo la mirada y observo que su equipo ya había capturado al Dr. Luz y este ya estaba siendo llevado a la prisión. Kid Flash alzo a Raven entre sus brazos y corrió hasta donde estaban sus amigos y el auto T. Depositó a la chica con sumo cuidado en el asiento trasero y después emprendieron camino hacia la torre.

…

–¿Cómo está?– pregunto Kid Flash a Cyborg.

–Todo está normal– dijo Cyborg girándose con una sonrisa de aliento para el castaño– no tiene ninguna herida física y de todas maneras le hice un rápido examen y no apareció nada de lo que tuviéramos que preocuparnos.

–¿Entonces solo esta inconsciente?– pregunto Chico Bestia.

Cyborg se limitó a asentir en dirección al menor. Los tres jóvenes permanecieron en silencio después, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos pero con la tranquilidad de saber que por lo menos la joven titán se encontraba bien y que era cuestión de tiempo para que despertara.

La puerta de pronto se abrió y entro Robin siendo seguido por Star. El libro que Robin llevaba en los brazos y el semblante serio que mostraba su rostro llamo la atención de todos. Esa expresión no esa señal de nada bueno y todos lo sabían.

El Chico Maravilla observo a todos a su equipo a través del antifaz y después detuvo su mirada en el pelirrojo. Sabía que lo siguiente que diría afectaría a todos pero más a su mejor amigo. Dejo salir un pesado suspiro y aparto la mirada.

Kid Flash al notar esas actitudes por parte del líder supo que algo andaba realmente mal con Raven. Trago pesadamente, sintiendo como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta y noto como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

–¿Alguien recuerda el hechizo que lanzo Raven?– pregunto Robin, encontrando que esa era la manera correcta de iniciar.

Todos lo miraron un poco extrañado pero asintieron. El petirrojo hizo una seña para que alguno de ellos lo dijera.

–"Olvidaras todo, incluidos lo que llamas poderes" y después dijo su mantra– pronuncio Starfire– pero no entiendo tu punto amigo Robin.

El aludido asintió y después procedió a abrir el libro.

–El Dr. Luz bloqueo el ataque con un espejo que provoco que el hechizo regresara a Raven y eso fue la que la dejo inconsciente– continuó Robin hojeando el libro hasta que por fin encontró lo que había estado buscando– entre a su habitación para buscar en sus libros y saber si eso tendría algún efecto negativo en Raven y si lo había la manera de revertirlo.

–¿Y qué encontraste?– pregunto Cyborg sabiendo que posiblemente la respuesta no sería muy alegre.

–El hechizo si funcionara en Raven– sentencio Robin– olvidara todo; quien es, que es una titán, nos olvidara a nosotros– miro con algo de tristeza a Kid Flash, quien bajo la mirada sintiéndose destrozado– y bueno todo lo que ha vivido.

–Pero posiblemente haya una manera de revertirlo ¿no?– pregunto Chico Bestia con una pizca de esperanza.

Kid Flash subió la mirada y en sus ojos se descubrió la desesperación que lo inundaba.

Nuevamente el menor tuvo como respuesta una afirmación. En los rostros de los cuatro titanes se planteó una enorme sonrisa.

–¿Qué tenemos que hacer?– pregunto Kid Flash por fin hablando.

–Solo basta con recordarle los detalles importantes de su vida para que recuerde todo. Por ser ella misma quien conjuro el hechizo solo ella puede romperlo.

–Pues cuando despierte le recordamos los momentos que hemos vivido juntos y así ella volverá a ser quien es– dijo Starfire alegre de pensar que podría convertir aquello en algo completamente divertido para la hechicera.

–Star– dijo Robin– no es tan sencillo. Aquí dice que en el fondo ella debe querer que los recuerdos se recuperen si no, solo traerá dolor y tristeza para quien fue hechizado.

–Pero ella querrá recordar– trato de decir Chico Bestia con seguridad.

–¿Tú en verdad lo crees?

Con esa pregunta el cambiante comprendió lo que Robin trataba de decir. Bajo la mirada y se encogió en hombros, dando a entender que no sabía

–Ninguno de nosotros podría llegar a decirle a Raven los detalles importantes de su vida porque son demasiado dolorosos. ¿Cómo podríamos decirle "Hola, tu nombre es Raven. Eres mitad demonio mitad humana, tu padre es un demonio que en tu cumpleaños planeo usarte como portal para destruir el mundo y tu madre falleció hace poco en un lugar que se llama Azarath, pero no puedes volver por el temor que infundes. Y además de todo eso tienes que mantener tus emociones al margen porque tus poderes van ligados a ellas y cualquier desequilibrio puede traer como consecuencia graves daños a ti misma o a terceros"?

–Pero aun así Raven tendrá sus poderes y podrían salirse de control al momento en que trate de recordar lo que paso– comento Cyborg.

Robin negó con la cabeza y observo el libro de nuevo.

–Aquí dice que sus poderes permanecerán inactivos hasta que ella recuerde quien es.

–Entonces ¿Qué es lo que propones?– pregunto Kid Flash, en su interior sabía que era lo que el chico estaba pensando pero aun así necesitaba preguntarlo.

–Dejarla que olvide– dijo por fin Robin.

Esas palabras fueron como una daga directo al pecho del velocista. Su mirada bajo rápidamente y sintió como las lágrimas parecían acumularse en sus ojos pero al parpadear varias veces logro eliminar cualquier rastro.

–Pero amigo Robin…

–Raven– no pudo evitar contener el suspiro que se escapó con nostalgia al pronuncia su nombre– ella solo quería una vida normal, sin las responsabilidades que sus poderes acarreaban y sin el dolor que su pasado le traía, ahora ella olvido todo eso y tiene la posibilidad de tener una vida normal, ¿Qué clase de amigos seriamos si le quitáramos la oportunidad de llevar la vida que siempre deseo?

El resto del equipo bajo la mirada al saber que las palabras del líder eran ciertas. La hechicera lo único que siempre había querido era no tener que estar conteniendo sus poderes y poder sentir como todo mundo lo hacía; poder reír, llorar, enojarse cuando así lo quería.

–¿Y qué clase de amigos seriamos si la dejamos sola y expuesta?– dijo Kid Flash aun sin poder aceptar la idea de dejar que Raven no volviera con ellos– ¿y si algún villano la reconoce y quiere atacarla? Raven no va a recordar nada de cómo usar sus poderes y por consiguiente no sabrá como defenderse. No podemos dejarla así.

Robin analizo las palabras del chico y asintió en su dirección.

–Mantendremos a Raven vigilada pero desde una distancia prudente. Nos turnaremos para cuidar de ella– Robin vio como la boca del velocista se abría para decir algo y se apresuró a añadir– sé que en la mayoría del tiempo querrás ser tú quien la cuide y siempre que vea que el estar pendiente de ella no te afecta con tus responsabilidades como héroe lo tendrás permitido pero también cuando yo indique que necesites algún descanso lo tomaras sin refutar.

Kid Flash le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento al Chico Maravilla y asintió una sola vez. Después de eso se retiró de la enfermería. No deseaba estar ahí por más tiempo, sabía que las lágrimas comenzarían a salir de sus ojos en cualquier momento y no era alguien a quien le gustara verse llorando frente a otras personas, aunque esas personas fueran sus amigos y casi su familia.

En cuanto llego a su habitación, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Las fuerzas le fallaron y se dejó caer, recargando la espalda en la puerta. Tan pronto estuvo en el suelo se quitó la máscara y la arrojo lejos, notando que al quitarse el trozo de tela las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse por sus mejillas.

Sentía que no soportaría estar en la torre sin tener la compañía de la hechicera. Había pasado poco tiempo de lo ocurrido y ya la extrañaba con demasía, no podía imaginarse como le haría en los días que siguieran. ¿Cómo al despertar no sentiría la nostalgia invadirlo cuando al abrir los ojos no la viera a su lado? ¿Cómo recorrería los pasillos divertido, esperando encontrarla caminando tranquilamente sumida en un libro, para cuando se toparan le robarle un rápido beso y después permitirle continuar con su camino y lectura? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo soportaría la tristeza que lo acompañaría cuando le entraran esas ganas irrefrenables de estrechar a la joven entre sus brazos y besarla con amor que solo se iban por un tiempo cuando lo hacía?

Suspiro pesadamente y sus ojos viajaron hasta el pequeño mueble que estaba a un lado de su cama. Se acercó y tomo la pequeña foto que descansaba encima. En ella se observaban a él con una sonrisa tomando la mejilla de la joven peli violeta para acercarla, y como ella tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa que para él era más que suficiente para saber todas las emociones positivas que la envolvían.

Recordó que en ese momento había odiado que Chico Bestia llegara y los interrumpiera con la cámara porque Raven se había alterado y había hecho explotar una lámpara y la atmosfera que los había estado envolviendo se había esfumado. Pero después, cuando el cambiante le mostro la fotografía le había agradecido enormemente.

Una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro al pensar en las palabras de su líder y fue ahora, en completa soledad, que por fin comprendió que Robin tenía razón. Raven era una chica única y merecía tener lo que siempre había querido; la posibilidad de sentir como todos los demás.

Había presenciado lo mucho que le había dificultado a la joven la relación que tenían para poder mantener al margen a sus emociones. Se había visto obligada a meditar más tiempo del normal y aun así eso no había sido suficiente ya que Raven había perdido el control un par de veces y había visto como el dolor junto con la frustración se presentaban en sus ojos. Ahora la chica tenía la oportunidad de olvidar todo eso y poder empezar desde cero.

Ahora ella podía encontrar a alguien que la amara y sería capaz de poder corresponderle sin temor alguno, aun cuando si eso pasaba él sería el hombre más desdichado del mundo. Pero estaba dispuesto a soportar eso con tal de que ella fuera feliz, renunciaría a la única chica que había amado y sabía amaría de verdad con tal de que ella pudiera llevar una vida normal.

Coloco la fotografía donde iba pero la giro para poder observarla desde una posición en la cama. Se acostó y en cuanto sus ojos volvieron a enfocar el retrato nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Sabia en su interior que había tomado la decisión correcta pero no por eso dejaba de ser menos doloroso y no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Qué sería de ella? Y ¿Qué sería de él sin ella?

**Bueno como verán el primer capítulo estuvo algo largo, quiero que todos los capítulos sean así, así que de antemano aviso que posiblemente me tarde con este. Le voy a dar más prioridad al otro (de ladrona a heroína) que creo –pero no aseguro– voy a actualizar esta semana. Ya tengo el capítulo escrito, solo me falta un detalle al inicio y ya lo subo. **

**Y ya sin más espero que les haya gustado y tengo una pregunta ¿a alguien le gusta el JackfrostXElsa? La verdad no soy muy de crossover pero esa parejita me encanto completamente, no viene al tema pero solo quería saber si soy la única jaajaa. **

**Ojala y se tomen el tiempo para dejarme un review con cualquier duda, sugerencia o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, criticas siempre son bien recibidas (claro que con maneras, si no les gusta creo que hay formas de decirlo sin lastimar) se los agradecería mucho. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Vuelvo a aparecer para dejarles este capítulo que considero esta largo. Espero que les guste.**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 2 – despertando al olvido. **

Al segundo de que abrió los ojos pensó que todavía los tenia cerrados por la profunda oscuridad que había a su alrededor. Intento parpadear varias veces para ver si sus ojos se podían adaptar a la luz pero aun así no pudo percibir nada más que aquel manto negro que la envolvía y comenzaba a inquietarla. Cuando sintió que la desesperación acabaría con su paciencia de pronto la luminosidad comenzó a cambiar.

Todo se comenzó a iluminar y aunque comenzó siendo blanca al punto de brindarle una tranquilidad después paso a tornarse rojo sangre. Alzo la mirada intentando descubrir que era lo que provocaba esa iluminación y lo primero que vislumbro fue un cielo completamente enrojecido. La desesperación nuevamente comenzó a inundarla y empezó a buscar otra cosa que no fuera del color rojo pero el único color que percibió fue el negro. Ambos se mezclaban y parecían fundirse en donde quiera que mirara.

Asustada miro a todos lados buscando con más desesperación algo que resultara alentador pero nada pareció serlo. Continuo moviendo la mirada velozmente por todos lados hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un río el cual parecía estar hecho de lava por el calor que despedía. Quiso apartar la mirada y continuar buscando cualquier cosa pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo. De pronto un par de enormes cuernos comenzaron a salir del río. Tan pronto los diviso su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente y el temor sustituyo a la desesperación pero aun así no se movió.

Observo como a los segundos surgió una blanca cabellera seguida de un rostro demoniaco de tez rojiza. Ver la sonrisa que desfiguraba aquel temible rostro hizo que retrocediera unos pasos pero continuo contemplando como el cuerpo del demonio seguía saliendo a la superficie. Con cada parte del cuerpo del demonio no podía evitar sentirse más aterrada y pronto su piel paso a tornarse más pálida de lo que ya era.

Cuando el demonio estuvo fuera basto con que diera un paso para situarse a un metro de la joven. Una risa gutural salió de su pecho y alzo una mano en señal de golpe. La muchacha aterrada solo vio como el brazo se acercaba con velocidad hacia su persona y no pudo hacer más que apartar la vista y cerrar los ojos, a esperas de que la agresión llegara pero eso nunca paso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo el temor de encontrarse con aquel horrible rostro observándola y riéndose de ella pero para su sorpresa no había nada más que oscuridad otra vez. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al sentirse aliviada pero ahora la incertidumbre comenzó a crecer en su interior y miles de preguntas comenzaron a formularse en su cabeza.

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensar posibles respuestas la luminosidad de nuevo volvió a cambiar. En un principio sintió ciertas punzadas de que lo que aparecería a su alrededor fuera lo mismo pero al ver que por más que transcurrían los segundos la luminosidad no se iba se sintió esperanzada.

Lo primero que diviso fue un enorme ventanal delante suyo, dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse y contemplar el exterior. La ciudad que se presentaba frente a sus ojos irradiaba luz. Una paloma que llego a posarse en la ventana capturo su atención por leves segundos, después desvió la mirada y continúo observando la habitación.

Todo lo que había dentro era blanco; las paredes, las mesas, los floreros, los sillones. La joven recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una cama. Se acercó con paso precavido, aun temiendo por su anterior visión. Cuando estuvo a un par de metros de la cama se percató de que había una figura acostada. Invadida por la curiosidad se acercó un poco más y descubrió que se trataba de una mujer.

La observo con atención, se veía bastante joven y sumamente pálida pero aun así la chica reconoció que la mujer era hermosa. Su piel se veía suave, tersa y blanca como si fuera de porcelana. Sus facciones eran delicadas y finas, labios delgados, nariz pequeña, dos hileras de tupidas pestañas. Lo que más llamaba la atención era su cabello; de un tono violeta que conseguía resaltar la tez de la mujer.

Se sobresaltó un poco al ver que se removía débilmente y la pena y el dolor la invadieron cuando vio que con mucho esfuerzo la mujer abría los ojos y en ellos se veía la poca energía que tenía. Más sin embargo la vida pareció volverle cuando sus ojos, de un delicado tono amatista, se posaron en ella.

La muchacha sintió que su corazón palpitaba de alegría y, sin comprender la razón, se acerco a la mujer, inclinándose para quedar a su altura, y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas para descubrir con tristeza que se encontraba helada. Contemplo las manos y después subió la mirada hacia el rostro de la mujer que comenzaba a ver como alguien familiar.

–Raven…– dijo en un suave susurro que apenas si llego a los oídos de la joven. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la aludida y eso provoco una cargada de esfuerzo por parte de la mujer enferma.

Sintió como lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza surcaban sus mejillas y deposito un pequeño beso en la palma de la mujer. Después la volvió a ver sonreír y cerrar los ojos, adquiriendo ahora una postura pacífica. Algunas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro al sentir como el agarre de sus manos se aflojaba notablemente. Soltó su mano y estaba por abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de la recién fallecida cuando nuevamente la oscuridad se sumió a su alrededor.

De nuevo en aquel manto negro se puso se pie y noto que en sus mejillas no había rastro alguno de lágrimas. Esta vez ahora ya sabiendo lo que le aguardaba simplemente espero paciente a que la iluminación volviera a cambiar en lugar de ponerse a dar vueltas y buscar una luz.

Transcurridos unos segundos de no moverse la iluminación volvió a cambiar. Todo a su alrededor volvió a adquirir el color blanco. Miro a todos lados esperando encontrarse con alguien y pero en lugar de eso cuatro estelas de diferentes colores descendieron. Observo primero la que estaba frente a ella; la que despedía un color naranja mezclando con lila.

–"Eres mi mejor amiga Raven"– escucho mentalmente la voz de una chica y pudo sentir como la alegría la envolvía.

Se sorprendió un poco y observo con mayor atención la estela. Con algo de esfuerzo observo que la silueta de una chica esbelta y de larga cabellera se formaba. Espero a ver las facciones de la chica que flotaba en la estela pero estas nunca aparecieron, la silueta continuo estando ahí de un simple color negro.

Entonces se giró hacia la siguiente estela, la de color azul claro acompañado de gris.

–"Te considero como mi hermanita menor Raven"– la voz ahora sonaba más grave y procedía de un chico. Esta vez la voz le produjo seguridad.

Espero a que la silueta se formara para ver un poco a quien le había pronunciado esas palabras y poco a poco se comenzó a distinguir. Era un joven alto y se podía apreciar que era fornido. Lo contemplo de pies a cabeza y lo único que pudo distinguir era que tenía el cabello muy corto pero fue lo único.

Permaneció mirándolo unos segundos más y después se giró a la estela que seguía; de color verde y un magenta oscuro.

–"Aunque nunca te rías de mis chistes te considero como una muy buena amiga Raven"– la voz también fue de un chico pero en ella había un tono infantil que le provoco ternura.

De nuevo espero a que la figura tomara forma. Observo como la silueta de un chico de complexión delgada pero ejercitada y estatura algo inferior a la suya se vislumbraba con lentitud. Al igual que había hecho con las dos siluetas anteriores la observo con atención unos segundos más después de seguir con la siguiente y ultima silueta la única que presentaba tres colores; amarillo, rojo y verde.

–"Siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte Raven, no importa lo que pase"– la voz también fue de un chico y sonaba seria pero pudo distinguir toda la sinceridad que la embargaba y una extraña sensación que podía describirse como pertenecer a una familia la lleno.

Miro con detenimiento la estela hasta que esta le permitió ver al portador de aquella voz. Poco a poco comenzó a ver como el cuerpo de un chico se veía. Lo primero que sus ojos enfocaron fue su cabello peinado en picos y después su mirada descendió para ver el cuerpo de un joven de estatura promedio y complexión atletica.

Tardo un poco más mirando esa figura al sentirse un poco más cercana a esa que a las demás y después volvió a mirar todas las siluetas, sintiendo como todas las emociones que la habían invadido individualmente al contemplar cada estela con silueta ahora se juntaban en su interior y la dejaban sumida en una profunda felicidad.

Los observo con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios hasta que la oscuridad comenzó a envolverla de nuevo. Se quedó inmóvil aun con la agradable sensación en su interior y aguardo con cierta ansiedad la siguiente visión que tendría, esperando interiormente que fuera igual de agradable que la anterior. Cuando la iluminación comenzó a cambiar observo con impaciencia el lugar que ahora aparecía de fondo. Se trataba de una playa en la cual se podía apreciar el atardecer. Lo observo con atención y se sorprendió al notar que de verdad parecía que estuviera ahí. Podía sentir la suave brisa recorrer su piel, escuchar el sonido que hacían las olas al estrellarse en la arena y oler el agua salada.

Una tranquilidad la lleno al observar como el atardecer y deseo seguir observándolo pero algo la llamo a girarse a su izquierda. Ahí se encontraba un joven observándola. El muchacho le sonreía amplia y cálidamente como si con esa sonrisa quisiera expresarle todos sus sentimientos. La chica sin saber porque le devolvió la sonrisa y dio un pequeño pasó hacia él. Observo el tono rojo de su cabello y después las facciones de su rostro, su piel blanca ligeramente bronceada, las pecas que surcaban sus mejillas y le daban un aire de ternura infantil, los labios que eran adornados por una hermosa sonrisa que mostraba una hilera de blancos dientes.

Por ultimo enfoco los ojos del joven, sabiendo que al contemplarlos no sería capaz de apartar la vista. Eran de un suave tono azul celeste que despedían algo que la muchacha no fue capaz de identificar.

–No sé, simplemente te amo Raven– escucho que el chico decía y cuando esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos supo que la emoción que ahora la envolvía y que no había podido identificar segundos antes era amor.

Sintió en sus mejillas como la sonrisa se anchaba y noto que el joven con un brazo le rodeaba la cintura. Con la otra mano le acaricio suavemente la mejilla y la chica pudo sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrerla por dentro y provocar que su corazón comenzara a latir desbocadamente. Cerró los ojos y sintió crecer en su pecho el anhelo de sentir como él presionaba los labios con los suyos. Sintió estamparse en sus mejillas el aliento del chico como si fuera un leve roce y cuando estaban por besarse la sensación desapareció.

Abrió los ojos confundida y esta vez se percató de que los había abierto a la realidad. Se levantó de la cama en la que yacía acostada y se sostuvo la cabeza por unos segundos, sintiéndose completamente desorientada.

Observo la pequeña habitación en donde se encontraba sin poder estar segura de reconocerla. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una mesita al lado de su cama, sobre ella había una pequeña nota. La tomo y dentro solo estaba escrito una palabra:

"_Rachel"_

Una extraña sensación que no supo explicar la invadió. El nombre le resultaba conocido y familiar pero aun así no sentía que fuera el correcto. Algo en su interior le gritaba Raven.

**Todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Me tome un poco de tiempo en hacerlo porque quise describir con detalle todas las visiones de Raven. **

**Bueno quiero aclarar unas cosas:**

**1.- La visión de Trigon fue algo así como si Raven recordara lo ocurrido en el capítulo el fin del mundo. **

**2.-Ya había aclarado en el capítulo anterior que la madre de Raven, Arella, murió y en su visión fue un flashback de Raven cuando su madre murió. De ahí lo que me importa aclarar es que la relación entre ambas era buena. Arella murió feliz de que Raven estuviera viva y no le hubiera pasado nada por la maldición y Raven, aunque le dolió estaba feliz de que su madre por fin pudiera descansar en paz. **

**3.- sobre las visiones nomas hay dos que quiero aclarar; la primera es en la de Cyborg, le puse que Raven veía que tenía el cabello corto por la simple razón de que no estoy segura de si en la seria es pelón o tiene el cabello excesivamente corto. Y bueno en la de Robin, la razón de porque Raven se sintió más familiarizada con ella es por el vínculo que comparten pero no significa que tenga sentimientos hacia él porque este no es un RBXRVXKF, puede que en el futuro sea un triángulo amoroso pero aun no estoy segura de eso. **

**Y pues ya son todas las aclaraciones. Muchas gracias a: **

**Lala: no esperes más, aquí está la continuación. Espero que te guste. **

**assassins dark: Si es muy posible que en este fic ponga uno, pero todavía no sé. ¿te agradaría que lo pusiera?**

**Y a todas las demás que les respondi por MP. Les agradezco mucho que me alienten a seguir. Y espero en este capítulo también comenten para sugerencia, critica o simple opinión. **

**Sé que me e tardado con el De Ladrona A Heroína pero todavía le estoy dando unos ajustes al capítulo. **

**¡Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vuelvo en este fic que me alegra y halaga mucho que hayan recibido tan bien. Espero y este capítulo les guste. La verdad me centre más en lo que sienten Raven y Kid Flash y puede que este algo tedioso, una disculpa por eso hay detalles en los que sigo trabajando. Un ejemplo también es el titulo, en un principio si me agrado pero bueno al final quede en un intermedio. **

**Por cierto para quien lee "de ladrona a heroína" es posible que actualice entre esta semana y la siguiente. **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 3 – Azul. **

Azul.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando sus ojos fueron a dar de nuevo con ese color. Lo miro con más detalle y comprobó que era el mismo tono de azul que había andado rodando por su mente los últimos días. Un azul claro, mezclado con el blanco de tal manera que era casi un tono más bien celeste. No sabía a qué se debía ¿Cuál era la razón por la que ese color le atraía demasiado? Deseaba con ansias responder esa pregunta pero más quería saber ¿Por qué anhelaba tanto ver ese suave color en la mirada de alguien?

Sabía que era extraño pero no podía evitar que cada que sus ojos se cruzaban con otros que fueran de color azul mantener la mirada fija hasta comprobar que no eran celestes. Una vez que lo hacía apartaba la mirada con cierta decepción y era cuando se percataba de la incómoda expresión en el rostro de la persona por haberse sentido examinado por aquellos poco comunes ojos amatistas.

Ya había intentado dejar de hacerlo pero simplemente ocurría de nuevo de manera inconsciente y cuando trataba de analizar la situación a la única conclusión que llegaba era que algo en su interior la continuaba impulsando a hacerlo. Parecía como si un par de ojos celestes estuvieran ligados, por confuso y raro que sonara, a algo que no conseguía recordar.

Acaso era que ¿alguien que había tenido gran importancia en su pasado tenía los ojos de ese color? Y si era así ¿Cómo es que solamente recordaba ese detalle? ¿Por qué no podía recordar otro para que le fuera mucho más fácil dar con esa persona?

Miles de veces ya había tratado de añadirle más detalles a su vago recuerdo, si es que así se le podía llamar a la mirada celeste. Todos los tipos de color y corte de cabello, tono de piel y las diversas complexiones ya habían pasado por su mente en un intento de saber si alguna cuadrada con ese par de ojos que la tenía tan confundida pero siempre los rechazaba todos por la simple razón de que no conseguía saber si pertenecían a un hombre o a una mujer.

Y así era como terminaba justo igual que como había empezado, sin nada de utilidad, sintiéndose frustrada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que tardaba varias horas en desaparecer.

Suspiro, dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones. Volvió a observar el color azul y aparto la mirada.

–¿Sería todo?–pregunto a la joven que había llegado al mostrador con la playera azul.

–Sí.

Rachel asintió y después de cobrarle, le quito el gancho de ropa a la prenda, la metió en una bolsa y se la entregó a su ahora dueña. Sus ojos volvieron a enfocar por última vez el color de la playera y ante eso sacudió la cabeza, queriendo alejar todos sus pensamientos. Aquella tarde ya se encontraba demasiado cansada y fastidiada, no tenía ganas de sumergirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Tomo asiento en el pequeño banco que había detrás de la caja registradora y observo con desinterés a todas las compradoras que recorrían la tienda de un lado a otro.

–Animo con esa cara– dijo una chica de corto cabello oscuro y tez clara llegando a su lado y recargándose en la mesa de la caja.

–Me siento un poco cansada Annie– mintió Rachel a su compañera– anoche no dormí muy bien.

–¿Quieres una aspirina?– Rachel negó con la cabeza y Annie no pudo hacer más que encogerse en hombros– bueno si cambias de opinión no dudes en decirme o agarrar mi bolso, dentro hay un frasquito con algunas.

Rachel formo una sonrisa de agradecimiento y volvió a asentir. Annie le devolvió la sonrisa y procedió a ir a ayudarle a una mujer que deseaba probarse la ropa. Rachel observo a su amiga atender con paciencia a la compradora.

–Disculpa ¿podrías cobrarme esto?– pregunto una chica atrayendo su atención.

Asintió solo una vez y procedió a seguir trabajando el resto de la tarde, intentando no volver a perderse en sus pensamientos y deseando que su jornada llegara a su fin.

….

–Hey Kid Flash– lo llamo Chico Bestia ahogando un bostezo.

El aludido levanto la mano en señal de saludo y se dispuso a sentarse a un lado de su amigo verde. Dirigió su atención hacia donde el más joven miraba y contemplo a Raven mantener una pequeña conversación con una compañera de su trabajo. Charlaban mientras que caminaban rumbo a la puerta de la tienda, apagando las luces en el corto trayecto.

No pudo evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa cuando observo como la chica que amaba se reía levemente de su compañera que intentaba alcanzar la reja de seguridad de la parte de arriba que protegía las vidrieras y la puerta.

–Es agradable ¿no?– dijo Chico Bestia, Kid Flash volteo a verlo algo confundido alzando una ceja– verla reír sin que tema que algo pueda explotar.

Al pelirrojo le sorprendió un poco el comentario un tanto maduro de Chico Bestia. Asintió y sus ojos volvieron hacia las dos chicas, que ahora caminaban por la banqueta en dirección a sus casas.

–Es incluso posible que ahora se riera de mis chistes– un aire soñador se escabullo por sus palabras y Kid Flash no pudo contener la pequeña risa que eso le provoco.

–Puede que aun así no lo haga– respondió pero sin sonar grosero.

Chico Bestia se limitó a encogerse en hombros con una sonrisa infantil.

–Algún día hare reír a tu novia– sentencio con determinación en la voz.

Esa frase borro la expresión alegre que se había comenzado a vislumbrar en el rostro del velocista. Una de nostalgia apareció en su lugar y desvió la mirada, no queriendo que el menor descubriera la tristeza que ahora se desbordaba de sus ojos.

–Te equivocas, no creo que puedas considerar novia a alguien que no te recuerda– dijo Kid Flash levantándose.

Chico Bestia lo imito y fue cuando se percató del efecto que habían tenido sus palabras en el velocista. Observo como el titán daba una rápida carrera en el techo y saltaba hacia el otro. El trabajo de Raven estaba a un par de casas del departamento en el que Robin la había ubicado y bastaba simplemente con que brincaras de un techo a otro para tener mejor visión del lugar en el que la joven se encontrara. El ver a Kid Flash en el otro techo tomando asiento era lo que le indicaba a Chico Bestia que podía irse a la torre a descansar. Su momento de cuidar a Raven había terminado y ahora era Kid Flash quien se encargaría.

A él y a los demás les había tocado velar por el bienestar de Raven durante el día, momento en que la chica –según Robin– estaba más expuesta al realizar sus actividades fuera de casa. Todos habían pensado que Kid Flash no estaría muy de acuerdo en que otra persona que no fuera él cuidara de la hechicera pero en un giro inesperado el velocista había aceptado con la única condición de que él se encargaría de Raven por las noches sin ningún pretexto, con lo que Robin no había tenido más que aceptar.

Nadie había sabido la razón y cada uno tenía una teoría diferente, para Chico Bestia era que tal vez sentía que la protegía más de esa manera porque ella estaba dormida y prácticamente ajena a todo lo que pasaba alrededor. Ninguno se había atrevido a preguntarle al joven porque en la noche y no de día cuando ella estaba despierta y tenía la leve posibilidad de que lo viera, lo reconociera y recordara todo pero de todas maneras nadie había refutado nada y habían cumplido bien su trabajo de "niñeras". Cuidaban de la hechicera, que no tuviera ningún percance con sus poderes o se encontrara en peligro por algún criminal, hasta que Kid Flash llegaba junto con la noche. Después de eso intercambiaban algunas palabras y se retiraban, dejando que el velocista hiciera su trabajo.

Pero aquella noche Chico Bestia opto por permanecer un rato más con Kid Flash, al notar lo decaído que este se había puesto por su anterior comentario. Se transformó en ave y voló hasta ubicarse a un lado del velocista. Una vez ahí volvió a su forma humana y tomo asiento.

–Lamento lo que dije viejo.

Kid Flash formo una triste sonrisa y giro su rostro hacia el verde para que este la viera pero sus ojos se mantuvieron aun en Raven, quien se despedía de su amiga e ingresaba al edificio.

–No te preocupes.

Después de eso el silencio los invadió y Chico Bestia fue testigo de lo incomodo que se tornaba todo aquello.

–Puede que ella no te recuerde pero eso no significa que vaya a ser por siempre– dijo Chico Bestia dispuesto a terminar con el silencio– sabes que existe la posibilidad que un día despierte, se acuerde de todo y decida regresar con nosotros, solo es cuestión de esperar.

Kid Flash ya había considerado esa posibilidad pero cada vez que lo hacía recordaba las palabras de Robin sobre que Raven solo podría recordar si era lo que en verdad quería.

–Puede ser– dijo sin querer romperle la ilusión al menor– pero también puede que nunca lo recuerde o que si lo hace decida que está mejor así, sin usar sus poderes.

–Bueno eso lo sabremos con el tiempo– volvió a decir el verde haciendo ademan de ponerse de pie.

Sabía que no podría levantarle el ánimo a Kid Flash y que posiblemente el velocista lo que quisiera era estar solo.

–Supongo– coincidió Kid Flash– la verdad lo único que quisiera en ocasiones es poder hablar con ella aunque sea una vez.

Lo último fue más bien un susurro para si mismo pero Chico Bestia debido a sus poderes fue capaz de escucharlo.

–Bueno si decides hacerlo puedes estar seguro de que no le diré nada a Robin.

Ambos dejaron salir una leve risa ante ese comentario. Después de eso Chico Bestia se despidió y dejo al velocista solo.

Kid Flash observo como las ventanas del piso en el que estaba Raven proyectaban luz hacia afuera, dando a entender que la chica había llegado. Trascurridos unos segundos la observo acercarse a ellas y cerrar las cortinas. Sus ojos viajaron hasta las dos únicas ventanas que nunca tenían las cortinas cerradas, las de su habitación.

Raven ingreso a ella con una taza en la mano y procedió a sacar su ropa de dormir del pequeño ropero frente a su cama y, después de dejar la taza en la mesita de noche, atravesó la puerta que daba a su baño. Kid Flash espero paciente hasta que la ex–titán salió del baño con una playera de tirantes negra y una pantalonera. Tomo la taza de la mesita y camino hasta la ventana que estaba más próxima a su habitación.

Abrió el cristal y permaneció observando el cielo por unos minutos sumida en sus pensamientos. Aquello se había vuelto una rutina en su vida. La primera vez que ocurrió el pelirrojo pensó que ella lo había visto y la angustia mezclada con agitación se hizo presente en su pecho pero después de ver como ella no hacia ninguna seña o algo que le indicara que había sido descubierto se tranquilizó. Con el paso de las noches se comenzó a acostumbrar a ese nuevo habito pero a lo único que aún no se acostumbraba era a la curiosidad que lo embargaba al desear saber que era lo que Raven pensaba en esos minutos que permanecía mirando la inmensidad del cielo.

Se preguntaba si las noches anteriores, las que habían pasado juntos, ella hacia lo mismo pero no conseguía recordarlo. Aquellas noches él era quien se había dormido primero que la joven y en esos momentos Raven bien podía haberse levantado y mirar por la ventana de su habitación para después dirigirse a la cama junto a él. Le incomodaba saber que ahora no tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle algo tan simple y sencillo como ¿Qué era lo que tanto pensaba en esos momentos?

Bajo la mirada hacia la ventana, sin haber recordado el momento en que sus ojos dejaron de mirarla y observaron el cielo. Ella también descendió la mirada, sus ojos se enfocaron rápida y desinteresadamente en el viejo árbol que estaba a un metro de su ventana y después volvió su atención hacia el interior de la habitación.

Camino hasta la cama y se metió entre las cobijas, le dio un último sorbo a la bebida y tomo un libro de la mesita de noche. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leerlo. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Kid Flash pensando en que no había duda que Raven con o sin memoria nunca dejaría de leer ni de tomar té, porque casi podía jurar que el contenido de la taza no sería otra cosa que el amado té de hierbas de la hechicera.

Se removió un poco y se preparó para observar por la siguiente hora a la chica pasar páginas. Lo hacía con tanta rapidez que continuamente Kid Flash no dejaba de preguntarse si así de rápido Raven también había dado vuelta a las páginas de su vida. La molestia de cualquier posible respuesta obligaba al velocista a sacudir la cabeza para apartar la pregunta de su mente y continuar observando a Raven sin nada en que pensar.

Exactamente a la hora Raven bostezo y dejo el libro en la mesita. Se levantó y apago la luz. La habitación se sumió en algo de oscuridad pero aun así todo lo que había en ella era visible para el velocista.

Aguardo otra hora para cerciorarse de que ella estuviera completamente dormida y fue cuando se apresuró a bajar del techo y escalar el árbol que había junto al edificio. Aunque ya lo había hecho las noches anteriores piso primero con un pie y con lentitud la rama que estaba más cerca de la ventana de la habitación de Raven, no deseaba que esta se rompiera y el ruido despertara a la hechicera. Al comprobar que seguía mostrándose firme se subió completamente en ella y se acercó un poco más a la ventana. Con un ágil salto alcanzo el marco y se escabullo en el interior en silencio, agradeciendo todas esas veces que Robin lo había puesto a practicar el ser más sigiloso.

Se situó a un lado de la cama de la chica y la observo dormir tranquilamente. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios al mirarla así, relajada y sin ninguna preocupación. Sintió su mano cosquillear y, como había hecho el último par de semanas, se contuvo de acariciarle el rostro. Temía que al ella despertar él tuviera que irse antes de que se percatara de su presencia y tener que esperar hasta la noche siguiente para volver a introducirse en su habitación y observarla dormir.

Esa era la razón por la que había optado por cuidarla en las noches. Porque solo así podía tener la cercanía que tanto anhelaba con ella sin desobedecer las reglas de Robin de querer hacerla recordar. Le había costado tomar esa decisión ya que compartía la opinión de sus compañeros sobre toparse con ella y que lo reconociera pero sabía que en caso de no ser así el dolor que le provocaría ver como Raven lo miraba con el mismo desinterés que a los demás sería algo que difícilmente podría superar.

Era mejor para él de esa manera. Viéndola dormida y fantasear con la idea de que la chica despertara y lo recordara. El único inconveniente que tenía eran las ganas de volver a sentirla en sus brazos y no poder hacer nada para realizarlo. Tenerla tan cerca y no poder siquiera tocarla era como una tortura para él pero lo valía. Valía que se contuviera las ganas con tal de poder seguir sentado a su lado contemplándola y protegiéndola.

Se podía decir que lo disfrutaba tanto que las horas le parecían pocas y cuando menos lo pensaba ya era hora de que saliera de la habitación y se dirigiera al techo, donde se suponía sus amigos lo encontrarían para relevarlo.

Le dirigió una rápida mirada al reloj y observo que todavía le quedaban dos horas para que amaneciera. Una pequeña risa sarcástica casi escapa de sus labios al notar que otra vez el tiempo se le había ido muy rápido pero la contuvo por temor de que Raven se despertara. Se recargo en la pared y aparto los ojos de la hechicera para observar al techo.

Las palabras de Chico Bestia se deslizaron por su mente y por primera vez en su vida considero seriamente la idea que el joven verde había planteado.

_¿Y si la viera? _

Podría ser casual, estamparse con ella cuando fuera camino al trabajo y murmurar una leve disculpa, abrirle la puerta casualmente al momento en que ella quisiera salir o entrar a algún lugar y él estuviera por hacer lo mismo. Podía ser cualquier cosa lo único que necesitaba era que ella enfocara su atención por unos segundos en él, le dijera aunque sea una palabra y después volviera a lo que tuviera que hacer.

Sonaba tan fácil pero Kid Flash seguía resistiéndose a hacerlo. Su inquietud de si Raven lo mirara con desinterés seguía presentándose e insistiéndole en que se olvidara de todo y estaba por hacerlo cuando sus ojos volvieron a enfocar a Raven. Ella se removió en sueños, murmuro algo ininteligible y de pronto una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

La pequeña sonrisa fue lo que le hizo tomar la decisión al titán. Estaba deseoso de formar una igual o parecida en su rostro. Volvió a enfocar el reloj, ahora solo contaba con media hora antes de que el siguiente titán llegara, si deseaba que fuera esa noche tenía que ser ya. Y deseaba que lo fuera, sabía que una vez que se detuviera a pensar bien las cosas optaría mejor por continuar observándola dormir.

Se levantó y camino hacia la ventana. Estaba por salir pero antes le dirigió una rápida mirada a la joven. Una pequeña y sincera sonrisa se posó en su rostro al pensar que en unos minutos podría cruzar una palabra con ella. Después salió de la habitación.

El sonido de la puerta la despertó. Por un momento pensó que se lo había imaginado y estaba por volver a dormir cuando el ruido volvió a irrumpir. Se levantó a regañadientes, ahogando un bostezo, y se tallo los ojos. Se dirigió hacia la puerta sintiendo su mal humor aumentar cuando los golpes volvieron a escucharse.

Abrió la puerta con una mueca de fastidio.

–¿Qué es lo que…?– pero se voz le fallo a mitad de la pregunta.

–Hola– saludo el joven desde el otro lado del marco.

La familiaridad que había detrás de ese saludo le hizo confirmar la sospecha que se había planteado desde que lo vio; ya conocía a aquel muchacho pelirrojo.

**Quería darle un poco de intriga al final pero la verdad es que no me agrado mucho como quedo pero aun así decidí subirlo. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque repito: estaba medio tedioso (o bueno así lo sentí yo). Y bueno si les gusto o no, tienen duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva pueden dejar un review, son bien recibidos. **

**Saludos y muchas gracias: **

**Lala: gracias por dejar review, en si el capítulo anterior fueron como sueños de Raven y de su vida pasada. Cada uno iba ligado con alguien que hubiera tenido gran influencia en la vida de Raven, por eso aparecían Trigon, Arella, los titanes y Wally. Espero que este capítulo te guste y ya pronto voy a actualizar el otro fic. Saludos!**

**Chica cuervo: que bueno que te guste, la verdad traía ganas de intentar un poco de drama, a ver cómo sale este fic, espero que bien. Y qué bueno que si lo hayas visto de esa manera, me preocupaba un poco que no se diera a entender lo mucho que los titanes y Wally quieren a Raven. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Y sobre el boceto me alegraste bastante. Si quieres mandármelo a: gabii_hdez_95 (arroba, hotmail . com), ese es mi correo =P.**

**A las demás ya les agradecí por MP pero por aquí de nuevo les vuelvo a dar las gracias por tomarse un tiempo y dejarme un review. **

**Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Por ahora volví con otro capitulo. Espero que les guste. Lamento haberme tardado pero tuve unos problemas personales y honestamente hicieron que me viniera abajo y no quisiera escribir. Espero lo comprendan. **

**Los teen titans no me pertencen. **

**Capítulo 4**

**El otro pelirrojo**

El chico se mostraba completamente extrañado de que en el transcurso de los minutos ella aun no hubiera pronunciado palabra alguna y en su lugar se había dedicado a observarle el rostro con sumo interés y curiosidad. No podía decir que le molestara sentir esa mirada amatista examinarlo pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse algo confundido. Necesitaba encontrar algo que decir para conseguir que la joven dejara de mirarlo así pero ningún tema se le venía a la cabeza.

–Me acabo de mudar al departamento de enfrente– pronuncio finalmente mientras que con el pulgar señalaba por encima del hombro la puerta que estaba frente a la de Rachel.

Ella por fin despego los ojos del chico y enfoco la puerta señalada. Seguía tan absorta en el tema de saber si conocía o no al joven que no pudo percibir como él suspiraba de alivio al sentirse libre de su mirada. Más poco a le duro el gusto ya que ella volvió a mirarlo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Rachel asintió y después volvieron a sumirse en el silencio.

En esta ocasión el joven no pudo soportar y, en un intento de enfocar algo con que pudiera iniciar conversación, termino por contemplar el interior del departamento de Rachel. Ella volvió la vista hacia atrás para descubrir lo que el joven miraba y al no encontrar nada de interés lo miro de nuevo. El chico solo atino a reírse con nerviosismo.

–¿Gustas pasar?– pregunto y dio unos pasos al lado para permitirle la entrada.

No era su costumbre permitirle a extraños entrar a su casa pero en aquella ocasión era diferente. Sentía que lo conocía de alguna parte y pensaba que si compartía unos minutos más con él podría descubrir de donde le resultaba familiar.

Él, un tanto sorprendido de por fin escucharla hablar, volvió a reír con nerviosismo.

–La verdad es que quería saber si me podrías regalar un poco de café– pronuncio apenado– la mudanza que contrate lleva un poco retrasada y no acostumbro a estar despierto tan temprano por lo que un poco de cafeína no me caería nada mal.

Rachel asintió y formo una sonrisa amable y comprensiva en su rostro.

–Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Rachel– respondió ella– ¿y el tuyo?

–Roy– respondió él entrando y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

….

Kid Flash miraba oculto en la vuelta del pasillo completamente extrañado y molesto.

"¿Roy? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo él aquí? ¿Qué no se suponía que ahora formaba parte del equipo de los Titanes del Este? ¿Cómo es que lo habían dejado librarse de sus responsabilidades? Y más importante aún ¿Cómo había ido a dar con el paradero de Raven?" pensaba mientras que emprendía su regreso a la terraza.

Una vez que estuvo ahí se dejó caer en su habitual lugar, a sabiendas de que su reemplazo no tardaría en llegar. Miro, con fija atención, como las cortinas de las ventanas se comenzaban a mover y después el interior del departamento de Raven quedo descubierto.

Frunció el ceño al contemplar al arquero cómodamente sentado en la mesa con una taza de café en la mano. La punzada de celos no le tardo en llegar al ver que cuando Raven se sentaba a un lado del titán y este último decía algo la chica dejaba salir una pequeña risa.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y continúo contemplando receloso como la charla que recién se iniciaba parecía la de antiguos amigos que volvían a reencontrarse tras años de no haberse visto.

–Hora de descansar Kid– escucho la voz del mitad maquina detrás.

Pero el aludido no respondió. Cyborg, al sentirse ignorado, se acercó curioso para saber la razón de que el pelirrojo se mantuviera inmóvil. Al enfocar al acompañante de la antigua titán no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por el asombro.

–¿Qué hace ahí?– pregunto Kid Flash por fin.

Cyborg solo atino a encogerse en hombros en señal de ignorancia y Kid Flash solo pudo sentirse más frustrado por eso. Necesitaba y quería una explicación en ese momento.

–Tal vez Robin sepa algo de esto– pronuncio el mitad maquina al ver la urgencia de respuestas en los ojos del corredor.

–Puede ser– reconoció Kid Flash y se levantó de un salto– iré a hablar con él.

No le dio tiempo a Cyborg para responder, más término de decir su última frase y desapareció. Lo único que quedo fue una corriente de polvo que no tardo en disiparse.

Cyborg observo el camino tomado por el pelirrojo por unos segundos y después su mirada regreso con Raven y Speedy. Negó con la cabeza lentamente al pensar que si Robin sabía algo que de la repentina aparición del arquero era muy probable que hubiera problemas. Era consciente que Kid Flash era pasivo la mayoría del tiempo pero cuando se trataba de alguien más tratando de acercarse a Raven la pasividad del chico lo abandonaba con su velocidad característica.

–Espero que Robin no tenga nada que ver en esto– dijo para si mismo e internamente se alegró de no estar en la torre. No quería estar en aquel lugar cuando una pelea comenzara con los dos mejores amigos.

….

Tan pronto llego a la torre Kid Flash no detuvo su carrera. Al contrario acelero aún más hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamiento. Entro y se detuvo cuando enfoco a Robin golpeando un saco de box.

El petirrojo no tardo en reparar la presencia de su amigo y detuvo los golpes.

–¿Qué ocurre Kid Flash?– pregunto.

–¿Sabes que Roy se mudó un departamento justo frente al de Raven?

El tono ligeramente molesto y acusador no pasó desapercibido para Robin, quien no pudo hacer más que suspirar. Ya suponía que esa plática no tardaría en llegar y estaba bastante seguro de que a Kid Flash no le haría ninguna gracia que no le hubiera consultado o mínimo informado sobre su reciente idea. Dejo salir un sonoro suspiro y se encamino hacia una pequeña barra en donde yacía una toalla.

La tomo y después de limpiarse el sudor del rostro se la coloco sobre los hombros. Volvió la mirada hacia Kid Flash, quien lo miraba impaciente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia donde estaba él.

–Yo le pedí a Roy que lo hiciera– soltó por fin.

La noticia, aun cuando una parte en su interior ya se lo imaginaba, le cayó como un balde de agua fría al pelirrojo y la sorpresa en su rostro no se hizo esperar. Más cuando se percató de la expresión que reflejaba su cara se apresuró a cambiarla por un semblante frio.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Robin no pudo soportar la mirada reprochadora de su amigo y desvió los ojos al suelo.

–Los titanes del Este no tienen tanto trabajo como nosotros y por Abeja me entere de que Speedy se la mantenía quejándose de la falta de algo que hacer– comenzó la explicación aun sin atreverse a mirar al velocista– me pareció un desperdicio que él estuviera haya sin nada que hacer mientras que nosotros no las arreglamos para cuidar a Raven desde las sombras.

Se detuvo en esa frase, esperando que Kid Flash llegara a la misma conclusión que él había tomado pero cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado no tuvo más remedio que subir la mirada. El rostro del velocista no había cambiado en absoluto y cuando Robin poso su mirada sobre él con los ojos le exigió que continuara.

–Hable con Abeja primero para que me asegurara que no había problema si Speedy dejaba el equipo por un tiempo. Después de que ella aceptara decidimos contarle a Speedy, la idea de andar de niñera las 24 horas de Raven no le atraía mucho pero era eso o nada así que acepto…

–¡Nosotros estamos bastante bien con esa misión!– exclamo Kid Flash para sorpresa de Robin.

El petirrojo lo miro creyendo que diría algo más pero Kid Flash volvió a enmudecer. Quería primero saber la historia completa para después reclamarle a su líder.

–Con un otro préstamo de Bruce conseguí que el departamento quedara al nombre de civil de Speedy, pues sería más fácil que tuviera a Raven en la mira si se encontraba cerca de su nueva vida.

–¿Entonces también le conseguiste un trabajo cerca de la tienda?– pregunto Kid Flash en un tono más calmado.

Robin asintió.

–Se supondría que llegaría en un par de días, pues aún hay cosas que arreglar con el cambio de nombre del departamento pero supongo que nos vendrá bien que ya se haya instalado y haya comenzado con la misión. Ahora nosotros podremos intensificar los entrenamientos, parece ser que el Hermano Sangre está planeando una serie de asaltos…

–¿Y porque con Speedy no hay riesgo de que Raven lo reconozca?– pregunto Kid Flash sin importarle en interrumpir a Robin.

Más el petirrojo no pareció ofendido y procedió a responder.

–Solo en una ocasión Raven tuvo contacto con Speedy. Y tanto tú como yo sabemos que no es tipo de persona al cual Raven le pondría mucha atención.

–El problema es que Raven si es el tipo de persona a la cual Roy le pondría atención– dijo Kid Flash volviendo a mostrarse molesto– ¿Por qué no me consultaste antes?

–No hubieras aceptado que fuera Roy– se limitó a decir Robin. Más la mirada interrogante del pelirrojo le infundio a añadir– Raven y Abeja se han visto en muchas ocasiones, estoy bastante seguro de que Raven la considera una amiga cercana así que sin problema podría reconocerla además de que dejaría sin líder a los Titanes del Este. Más y Menos no eran una buena opción, me parece que podrían ser indiscretos además de que parecen niños y no podríamos hacer que vivan solos sin levantar sospechas.

–¿Y qué hay de Aqualad?

A Robin le extraño que el chico mencionara al atlante. No sabía si Kid Flash era consciente de que al momento de que lo habían conocido las dos integrantes femeninas del equipo se habían mostrado interesadas en él y por esa misma razón el Chico Maravilla ni siquiera se había atrevido a considerarlo.

Al observar que el pelirrojo aguardaba por la respuesta Robin aludió que posiblemente Raven nunca le hubiera mencionado aquello y al no querer meterse en más embrollos opto por encogerse en hombros, deseando que con eso el tema de Aqualad quedara de lado.

Kid Flash no pareció muy conforme con la muda respuesta pero no objeto nada más. Conocía sus responsabilidades como integrante del equipo y una de ella era obedecer las órdenes de Robin aun cuando, como en aquel caso, no estuviera de acuerdo con ellas.

Bajo la mirada y expulso el aire de manera sonora.

–Kid Flash ella estará bien– comenzó Robin a querer tranquilizarlo– Roy es una buena opción. Tiene buena puntería y es bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Raven estará segura con él.

Kid Flash dejo salir una risa que se encontraba lejos de mostrar felicidad.

–Conozco a Speedy, Robin– dijo lentamente– sé cuáles son sus cualidades y créeme que estoy consciente de que Raven no peligra con él a su lado…

–¿Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa?– ahora fue Robin quien interrumpió.

El velocista le dirigió la misma mirada que Robin le había mandado momentos antes, aquella con la que esperaba expresar sus pensamientos sin tener que decirlos en voz alta. Pero tuvo el mismo efecto que momento antes, no se comprendió.

–Me preocupa que con el transcurso de los días Roy pueda sentir algo por Raven y el sentimiento sea correspondido– finalizo Kid Flash para después abandonar la habitación.

….

–¿Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?– pregunto Roy tras terminar su tercera taza de café.

–Pues la verdad– respondió Rachel con atisbo de duda– es creo.

Mentalmente se reprendió al sentir que lo que había dicho carecía de sentido pero no supo qué otra cosa responder. No podía decirle que hacia un par de semanas había despertado sin recordar nada y que solo sabía su nombre por haberlo encontrado escrito en un papel.

Para su buena suerte al joven no le pareció extraña su respuesta.

Roy se recargo en el respaldo y después de hacerse tronar la espalda se levantó.

–Debo irme– comento– hoy empiezo en un nuevo trabajo y no debería llegar tarde.

–No sería una buena manera de iniciar– dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y haciendo ademan de acompañarlo hasta la salida.

–¿Tú trabajas?– pregunto Roy al momento de llegar a la puerta.

–En una pequeña tienda de ropa a unas cuadras de aquí– contesto mientras abría la puerta.

–"¿Steel Count?"– Sugirió con desinterés el joven– genial, la mudanza llego.

Rachel apenas si le dirigió una mirada a la cantidad de cajas apiladas en el pequeño pasillo. Se volvió hacia su nuevo vecino con la ceja alzada.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Conseguí trabajo en la cafetería de enfrente– respondió riéndose Roy y aproximándose a las cajas para examinarlas– podríamos irnos juntos. Entro en una hora– se volvió para mirarla.

Rachel asintió.

–Bien– dijo ingresando la llave en la cerradura– te veo en una hora.

–De acuerdo– murmuro Rachel para cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al baño para darse una ducha.

**Sé que quedo algo corto en comparación con los anteriores pero bueno espero y de todas maneras les guste. **

**Muchisimas gracias a: TsukihimePrincess, aleja2000, Road-chan, LissyScarlett, AngelicaBR, MaarrGhot'sMoon, Katherine Valentine west por seguir comentando. Sus reviews me subieron mucho los ánimos. Así que, de nuevo, GRACIAS. **

**Y perdón por no responderles en esta ocasión, prometo que pronto lo haré =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, regreso para dejar este fic y decir que estreno imagen del fic y eso me alegra mucho porque a mí el dibujo me encanto y fue hecho por alguien a quien considero buena amiga (Chica cuervo). **

**Y bueno ya sin mas no retraso y permito que comiencen a leer. **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**5.- Soledad. **

Se pasó el antebrazo por la frente para retirarse los largos mechones del cabello pelirrojo. Quiso retirarse el brazo de la frente pero no sintió las fuerzas para hacerlo. Cerro los ojos, perdiendo por fin de vista las inmóviles astas del ventilador, y dejo salir el aire lentamente. Una imagen de la joven se deslizo por su mente y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de nostalgia. La extrañaba demasiado y solo hacia unas horas que había vuelto de vigilarla toda la noche.

Inhalo profundamente y ni siquiera intento apartarla de su mente. Pensó que después de haber llorado amargamente hacía dos semanas porque la habían apartado de su lado ahora podría permitirse dejar salir alguna lágrima al saber que ahora la vería mucho menos tiempo.

Aun con los parpados cerrados sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y entreabrió los parpados para que algunas salieran. Las pequeñas gotas de sal le nublaron por completo la visión pero no se las aparto como acostumbraba. Después de todo sin ella en la torre no había nada en la torre que quisiera ver.

Sin inmutarse, sollozar o hacer alguna otra cosa permitió que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y mojaran sus mejillas por algunos segundos, minutos o tal vez horas. En ese momento no se concentró en el tiempo y su transcurso.

Cuando unos golpes en su puerta rompieron su pequeña aura no hizo ningún ademan para levantarse no volvió la vista hacia la puerta ni siquiera se limpió las lágrimas. Se mantuvo inmóvil en su posición en la cama.

Una voz suplicándole que bajara a cenar llego a sus oídos pero no quiso atenderla. Apretó los parpados cerrando con ellos el pequeño río que habían formado sus lágrimas. Un murmullo casi inaudible salió de sus labios, respondiendo que lo dejaran solo. No supo si la persona que estaba del otro lado de su puerta lo escucho tampoco si se fue o permaneció ahí.

Lo único que supo fue que en ese momento un cansancio imposible de combatir invadió su cuerpo y antes de dejarse vencer el pensamiento de que lo dejaran solo volvió a inundar su mente.

….

Cuando Rachel salió de su trabajo la calle se encontraba inusualmente vacía. Observo la soledad que embargaba aquel pequeño pedazo de la ciudad y sin saber porque sintió como aquella soledad se le trepaba al cuerpo como si de algún animal se tratara. En un inútil intento de desaparecer aquel sentimiento se sacudió el cuerpo. Volvió la mirada hacia la entrada de su trabajo y después de introducir la llave en el cerrajero su vista se enfocó en una pequeña piedra que yacía a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

Sin perder de vista el objeto bajo las rejas de seguridad y una vez que hubo puesto los candados correspondientes se encamino hacia la piedra. Transcurrió unos segundos observándola sin entender el porqué. Una fresca brisa le recordó que había anochecido y que lo mejor sería volver a su casa.

Aparto la mirada de la piedra y comenzó su recorrido diario. No había dado siquiera dos pasos cuando volvió hacia el inanimado objeto y comenzó a patearlo mientras que retomaba el camino. Aquella no era una costumbre suya pero había sentido una extraña empatía por la solitaria piedra. No quería que se quedara abandonada en aquel lugar.

Luego que la palabra "abandonada" se infiltrara en su mente no pudo reprimir el suspiro que llego a sus labios. Bajo la mirada y pateo con más fuerza de la necesaria la roca provocando que esta se alejara demasiado. Una extraña nostalgia la hacía sentir de esa forma; abandonada.

No conseguía recordar aun nada antes de aquel día de haber despertado y olvidado todo pero una parte en su interior sabía que así no debería de ser su vida, vagando sola por las calles. Tenía que haber tenido a alguien; una familia, unos amigos o incluso a alguien que hubiera visto más que su amigo... Aunque había comprendido que de nada le servía considerar todo aquello si no lo recordaba.

Llego a donde había lanzado la piedra y se detuvo. Estaba por volver a patearla cuando reparo que el pequeño callejón que tenía al lado había dispersas varias piedras, así que la pateo al interior. Una pequeña sonrisa se coló en su rostro cuando vio que aterrizaba en medio de algunas y después siguió su camino, sintiéndose algo torpe por su anterior comportamiento.

Continúo caminando hasta que llego al edificio en donde estaba su apartamento. Entro sin prisa alguna y procedió a subir las escaleras cada vez con mayor lentitud, no tenía ánimos algunos de llegar a su pequeño hogar.

Una vez subidas todas las escaleras se dirigió con paso cansado hacia el final del pasillo. Estaba por dar la vuelta cuando la silueta presurosa de su nuevo vecino le bloqueo el camino.

—¡Al fin llegas!— dijo a modo de saludo el chico.

Rachel subió la mirada confundida y descubrió un gesto de reproche en el pelirrojo.

—¿Disculpa?— pregunto pasando a un lado del joven.

—Me dijiste que salías a las nueve pero ya están por ser las diez— dijo con enfado el joven girándose sobre los talones y siguiéndola.

—¿Y eso que?— continuaba sin comprender la chica mientras extraía del bolso las llaves.

—Comenzaba a preocuparme de que te hubiera pasado algo— confeso Roy.

Rachel se sorprendió de escucharlo decir aquello. Aparto la mirada de las llaves y la poso sobre el joven. Un pequeño sonrojo, que se esforzó por esconder bajando de nuevo la mirada, se apodero de sus mejillas al haber visto la total sinceridad en los ojos del chico.

—¿Y porque habrías de preocuparte?— dijo y se alegró al notar la indiferencia con que había logrado pronunciar aquello.

Roy adelanto sus pasos para quedar un poco más cerca de ella y le coloco una mano sobre el hombro, intento que ella levantara el rostro nuevamente. Cuando Rachel así lo hizo formo una sonrisa genuina.

—Somos amigos y los amigos se preocupan por sus amigos— finalizo con un apretón cariñoso de hombros antes de apartar la mano.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de la joven con dichas palabras. No se consideraba una cursi pero esa simple frase dicha con la honestidad que su vecino y nuevo amigo había empleado le había cambiado el día y de pronto los pensamientos de haberse sentido sola se desvanecieron con tal rapidez de su mente como si de humo se trataran.

Una sonrisa similar se formó en Roy al ver la del rostro de la chica. Reconocía que Raven sin expresión alguna era bonita pero sonriendo en verdad se veía hermosa, con una sonrisa así podría conquistar a cualquiera… incluso a él. Ahora comprendía porque el corredor estaba tan enamorado.

Cuando el recuerdo de Kid Flash apareció en su mente se esforzó por sacudir la cabeza. Se habían tratado un par de veces y eso le había bastado para saber lo buen chico que Wally era. El arquero no era nadie para andarse metiendo en una relación como la que sus amigos tenían, él simplemente se encontraba ahí para hacer su trabajo y este consistía en cuidar de Raven. Podían volverse amigos pero solamente hasta ahí, habían una raya que tenía que pintar y respetar por el bien de todos.

—¿Roy te encuentras bien?— cuestiono la chica al ver las múltiples expresiones que cruzaban por el rostro del aludido.

Al escuchar la voz de Rachel, Roy sacudió la cabeza y formo una sonrisa despreocupante.

—Sí, me quede pensando— respondió con indiferencia— creo que la siguiente vez esperare fuera de la tienda hasta que salgas, aunque solo sean un par de cuadras es peligroso para que regreses caminando sola por la noche— dijo dirigiéndose a su puerta.

La abrió y después de mirar a la joven por última vez se despidió cortésmente e ingreso al interior del apartamento.

Rachel permaneció unos segundos más fuera, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y sintiéndose algo confundida. Sacudió la cabeza, apartando todos los pensamientos que la embargaban, y después ingreso a su hogar con la clara idea de dejar todos sus problemas del otro lado de la puerta.

**Sí, sé que quedo algo corto pero la verdad es que si le agregaba más sería como robarle la idea al otro capítulo. Además tenía en mente que fuera corto por el nombre del capítulo y como vieron al final Raven/Rachel no acabo sintiéndose tan sola como el pobre de Wally. Espero que les haya gustado y si no fue así pueden dejar algunas sugerencias o comentarios, todo será bien recibido. **

**Muchas gracias:**

**Esme mebe: espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Chica cuervo: espero ya hayas visto la nueva imagen del fic, honestamente decir que me fascino se queda corto. En cuanto me la mandaste decidí subirla al fic (disculpa si nunca respondí) muchas gracias por eso. Qué bueno que la aparición de Roy no fuera esperara, así no quedaba arruinada la sorpresa jajaja, supongo que eso podrá darle un giro interesante al fic. Espero y el capítulo aunque corto te haya gustado y ya en los siguientes veremos que planea hacer Wally con respecto al arquerito. **

**También gracias: **Katherine Valentine west, TsukihimePrincess, LissyScarlett, Road-chan **y** AngelicaBR **por seguir pendientes y comentando sobre el fic, me animan mucho a continuar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, vuelvo con otro capitulo de este fic. Espero que les guste. Ahora no tengo mucho que decir/escribir por lo que dejo que inicien la lectura. **

**Los teen titans no me pertencen. **

**Capítulo 6 — mirada reflejo.**

—¿Te importaría dejar de ensuciar platos y vasos cada que me doy la vuelta?— pregunto Rachel mirando seriamente al pelirrojo.

El chico aparto la mirada, dispuesto a replicarle la acusación, y fue cuando reparo en los tres platos y los dos vasos que estaban a su alrededor. Volvió a mirar a Rachel y le dedico una sonrisa inocente.

—No son tantos— comento sin aun quitar la sonrisa y riéndose con nerviosismo.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y cuándo planeas que lo sean? ¿Hasta que no tenga ni uno limpio?— cuestiono con severidad.

—Pues tal vez hasta que te queden dos o tres limpios— respondió— será entonces cuando me preocupare por lavarlos.

La chica arqueo una ceja y continuó mirándolo sin algún cambio de expresión.

—Bueno tú ganas— se rindió Roy levantándose del asiento— ya los lavo.

Una pequeña sonrisa de victoria se formó en los labios de Rachel al observar como el joven recogía los platos y se dirigía a la cocina. Lo siguió para asegurarse de que en verdad los lavara y no se limitara a dejarlos apilados en el fregador escurriendo agua.

—Esto es explotación Rachel— se quejó el joven arquero— se supone que es mi día de descanso. Lo que menos quiero hacer hoy es lavar los platos o hacer cualquier cosa que me recuerde el trabajo.

—¿Y por eso debo asumir que vienes a ensuciar mi casa para no tener que limpiar después la tuya?— interrogo Rachel con ironía.

Roy dejo salir una risa, despego la mirada del plato que estaba fregando y la poso sobre la joven.

—No, vengo aquí porque se lo mucho que te encanta tenerme cerca— respondió digiriéndole un guiño.

Rachel bufo y rodo los ojos pero no respondió por temor a que el joven supiera que estaba en lo cierto. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo le gustaba que él estuviera cerca; su presencia, comentarios y risas le proporcionaban una distracción para todos los pensamientos que arremolinaban su mente con frecuencia. Pensamientos que por mucho que tratara de sofocar la inundaban cuando se encontraba sola pero cuando tenía la compañía del pelirrojo no hacían ademan de presentarse.

Roy Harper se había convertido en una especie de barrera en su mente, era como si el chico fuera una aspirina contra aquello que la joven no deseaba cuestionar y a Rachel había dejado de importarle cuantas veces tendría que "tomarse la aspirina" pues al fin y al cabo estar con él tampoco era algo que le desagradece.

—Te quedaste muy callada— formulo la oración Roy al acercarse y notar que Rachel yacía sentada en la silla con la mirada perdida en la mesa.

La joven alzo la mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

—Vagaba un poco por mi mente— dijo a la ligera levantándose y haciendo una seña con la mano para restarle importancia.

Roy frunció un poco el ceño, sabía que lo que fuera que estuviera pensando no era nada bueno para haber dejado en Rachel una expresión de incomodidad. Quiso presionar para que ella le dijera la verdad, sabia que en muchas personas el presionarlas hasta que explotaran funcionaba pero con Rachel era un caso completamente distinto, que la persuadiera a que confesara solo provocaría que ella se cerrara más con el asunto.

—Si tú dices— comento Roy encogiéndose en hombros— aunque sería mejor que quitaras esa cara larga.

—No tengo ninguna cara larga— lo contradijo Rachel haciendo una mueca.

—Ahora tienes cara molesta— la señalo Roy con un dedo en un acto infantil— será mejor hacer algo para cambiar eso.

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir o algo para detenerlo el chico cerro la distancia que había entre ambos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Rachel trato de no explotar en carcajadas pero su intento se vio frustrado cuando el pelirrojo duplico las cosquillas por lo que la chica no tuvo más que retroceder lentamente mientras que continuas risas se escapaban de sus labios.

—Roy…basta…— balbuceaba entre risas— sabes que… odio las… cosquillas.

Pero el aludido simplemente la ignoro y la siguió mientras que continuaba con su tarea de hacerla reír. La risa de Rachel era bonita y agradable, no se trataba de una risa falsa y llamativa que hacían algunas de las chicas que solía tratar era más bien como una risa autentica, natural.

Rachel aún retrocedía y de vez en cuando intentaba dar manotazos para apartar a su amigo pero entre contenerse la risa, revisar por donde iba y tratar de sujetarle las manos tuvo que descuidar algo por lo que termino chocando con el respaldo del sillón y cayendo hacia atrás. A penas si alcanzo a tomar la mano de Roy para sujetarse pero el chico al venir tan poco concentrado en el camino como ella no conto con tener que detener la caída por lo que el tirón de Rachel provoco que ambos cayeran al sillón.

Se encontraban muertos de risa por lo que no se percataron de inmediato en la posición comprometedora que mostraban estando Roy sobre Rachel. Fue hasta que sus risas cesaron que lo notaron. La sonrisa de Rachel se desvaneció de su rostro y fue suplantada por un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Roy observo como el rostro de la chica se teñía de color y una pequeña sonrisa de lado se formó en su cara. Elevo una mano y acaricio la suave mejilla de la joven, notando como ella lo miraba con cierta confusión pero sin querer hacer ademan de apartarlo.

Le recorrió con la yema de los dedos la mejilla, la frente, la punta de la nariz y finalmente se detuvo en sus labios. No pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior cuando con el pulgar trazo el contorno de la boca de Rachel. Para sus ojos los labios de Rachel se veían tan inocentes y tan apetecibles que le costaba demasiado seguir resistiéndose a ellos. Deseaba que fueran sus labios y no sus dedos los que estuvieran recorriendo la boca de la joven pero no podía hacerlo, no era tan descarado como para atreverse a besar a la novia de un compañero titán.

Aunque por un lado ella no lo recordaba, no tenía idea de que mantenía— o había mantenido— una relación con el velocista de los titanes. Para Rachel nunca había existido Wallace West y tampoco los sentimientos que entre ambos se habían profesado así que eso significaba que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba mal. Todavía había posibilidades para que continuara con lo que su interior tanto anhelaba, bastaba solamente con que deslizara su mano debajo de la barbilla de la chica y le alzara el rostro.

Quiso hacerlo pero entonces sus ojos se volvieron a posar en los de Rachel y lo que vio en ellos lo dejo sorprendido. Rachel también lo deseaba, se veía en sus ojos que ella también ansiaba que él continuara con lo que tenía planeado y solo por eso fue que Roy desistió de unir sus labios con los de la chica.

Se apresuró a levantarse y le tendió la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Rachel lo miro extrañada y una vez de pie abrió la boca para preguntar a que se debía aquel cambio de actitud pero antes de que alguna palabra saliera él pronuncio:

—Me tengo que ir, olvide que tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora.

Y se encamino con rapidez hacia la puerta y salir sin permitir que Rachel pudiera despedirse. La chica observo confundida la puerta que su amigo había atravesado por breves segundos y después se dejó caer en el sillón. Apoyo los codos sobre las rodillas y se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos preguntándose mentalmente ¿Qué había hecho para provocar que Roy se apartara de aquella manera?

Roy entro a su apartamento con rapidez. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se recargo en ella sintiendo como su espalda se deslizaba por la madera hasta que llegaba al suelo. Una vez en el suelo se permitió revivir la mirada que Rachel le había dirigido, aún estaba sorprendido por la manera en que los ojos de Rachel habían actuado; como un espejo, reflejando exactamente lo que los suyos mostraban.

Suspiro y se llevó la mano a la frente, apretando con fuerza. Aquello estaba mal, no se suponía que debiera de pasar así. Robin le había explicado claramente que su intromisión en el plan era cuidar de Raven por un par de meses hasta que se aseguraran de que no corría ningún riesgo, después él debía que regresar con su equipo. Tenía permitido intervenir en la vida de Raven pero solo como amigo, no provocando en ella sentimientos que después, en caso de que recuperará la memoria, ambos podrían lamentar.

Kid Flash no se merecía eso, él no se merecía estar sufriendo porque su pareja lo olvido mientras que un compañero de equipo se aprovechaba de la situación. Roy sintió la culpabilidad invadirlo y no trato de pensar en nada con lo que pudiera combatirla. Lo que había estado por hacer estaba mal y hubiera estado aún más mal si al ver la mirada de Raven hubiera continuado. La joven solo debía utilizar esa mirada para el velocista, no para él. Y en caso de que se la llegara a dedicar a él no debía de ser de aquella manera; con todos sus recuerdos borrados incluso los del chico que, con facilidad se podía asumir, tanto había amado hacía solo algunas semanas y ahora no conformaba ni un pequeño recuerdo en la mente de Rachel.

Roy expulso el aire con pesadez y elevo la mirada al techo.

—Perdóname Wally— mascullo débilmente antes de permanecer en completo silencio.

—

Fuera en una azotea un joven con un brillante traje amarillo contemplaba las ventanas de un apartamento con lágrimas de rabia y tristeza inundando sus ojos. Había estado observando todo desde el principio hasta el final y lo único que quería era introducirse en el edificio, golpear al pelirrojo que había estado por besar a la chica que amaba y tomar a la joven entre sus brazos y suplicarle que lo recordara.

Pero se había contenido en el momento en que Roy se había apartado de Rachel sin haber hecho algo y se había retirado. ¿Es que acaso después de todo el arquero se había acordado de su existencia? Kid Flash no lo sabía y tenía intención de averiguarlo. Solo era consciente de que se lo agradecía pero aun así las ganas de golpearlo no descendían.

Se había abstenido de seguirlo para contemplar la reacción que Raven pudiera tener y lo que vio no fue nada que lo ayudara a sentirse mejor, pues a pesar de la distancia podía distinguir sin dificultad que el semblante que la joven mostraba era de frustración y confusión y Kid Flash la conocía bastante bien como para saber que eso era debido a Roy. El mismo semblante lo había tenido antes de que iniciaran su relación, cuando Raven aún no estaba completamente convencida de que aquello pudiera funcionar. Así que ahora podía tratarse de los mismos pensamientos solo que en lugar de involucrarlo a él estaban ligados al arquero.

Wally expulso el aire con enfado y apretó los puños. ¿Qué hubiera dado por poder llegar con ella y repetirle cuanto la amaba y lo mucho que le hacía falta? ¿Qué no hubiera hecho por ser él a quien a Raven había estado por besar hacia unos minutos? Pero como era obvio no era él, se trataba de alguien más, alguien que tal vez pudiera hacer a la chica más feliz de lo que él podría siquiera imaginar.

Y fue con ese pensamiento todo su coraje se disipo. ¿Y si Roy podía hacer feliz a Raven en esa nueva vida? Lo que más anhelaba Kid Flash era que la joven hechicera fuera feliz y si ella lo podía ser en esa otra vida con alguien que no fuera él ¿no era egoísta al querer aferrarse al pasado en lugar de permitirle disfrutar? Robin había tenido razón en un principio; Raven siempre había querido una vida normal y ahora tenía la oportunidad de vivirla sin tener que estar sola. Roy estaba con ella y lo estaría sin importar que, Kid Flash ya había presenciado lo que necesitaba para saber con certeza qué el arquero se había enamorado de Raven, había tenido las mismas actitudes, gestos y comportamientos que él había tenido cuando sus sentimientos hacia la titán comenzaron a surgir.

Y no podía culparlo. Cualquiera se enamoraría de Raven o de Rachel. De la suerte valía que los sentimientos fueran correspondidos y en aquella ocasión la suerte había actuado en favor de Speedy de la misma manera en que tiempo atrás había actuado en favor suyo. No había tenido que acercarse a ella para darse cuenta, desde lejos se podía ver con claridad que la hechicera, su Raven, había comenzado a sentir algo por el arquero y él ya nada podía hacer.

Su papel en la vida de Raven parecía haber terminado y no por elección de alguno de los dos sino porque la vida de Raven había quedado en el olvido mientras que la de Rachel comenzaba a existir y en esa obra él no tenía algún papel protagónico, simplemente era un héroe que velaba por la seguridad de la ciudad y que posiblemente continuaría regresando aunque solo fuera para asegurarse de que ella se encontrara bien.

Se levantó de un salto y observo como la chica se recostaba en el sillón. Una triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Rachel o Raven de igual manera te voy a amar— susurro para si mismo antes de emprender retirada.

**Sé que por ahora esto tiene mas pinta de ser Speedy/Raven o un triangulo amoroso pero no lo es, aclaro que esto es un fic KF/Rae pero por ahora el fic se desarrollara así hasta el momento en que Raven comience a recordar su pasado. Espero que les haya gustado y que me puedan dejar algun review en donde me digan lo que piensan. **

**Muchas gracias y saludos a: TsukihimePrincess, Katherine Valentine west, AngelicaBR , Road-chan , Ankoku no raito-gawa, Chica Cuervo por seguir comentando.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Les traigo el capítulo 7 de este fic, que no tenía en el olvido sino más bien que no sabía que rumbo iba a tomar. Espero que les guste el capítulo, aunque no sea muy largo. Espero y si les guste, a mí en lo personal no me convenció mucho que digamos pero bueno, dejo que sean ustedes quienes juzguen. **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**7.- golpe a la realidad. **

Una mirada recelosa apareció en su rostro cuando enfoco a la pareja que reía animosamente a pocos metros de ella. Rodo los ojos y volvió su atención hacia una cliente que aguardaba con escasa paciencia frente al mostrador a que le cobrara las prendas. Se apresuró a marcar y quitar los precios y una vez que hubo terminado su trabajo volvió a observar a su compañera de trabajo reírse escandalosamente mientras que le recorría con una mano el brazo al pelirrojo.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para reprimir un grito e ir a apartar a la chica de su amigo. Y fue necesario que se recordará más de una vez que no tenía motivos algunos por encontrarse celosa; Roy y ella eran solo amigos y así permanecerían, a menos por decisión del pelirrojo porque Rachel sabía que había dejado muy claras sus intenciones de querer algo más días atrás cuando habían estado por besarse y el chico de un momento a otro había cambiado de opinión.

Desde aquel día la actitud de Roy se había vuelto distante y procuraba que no tuvieran momentos a solas. Y en cuanto esto ocurría el chico comenzaba a narrarle sus avances con cualquier chica con la que se hubiera cruzado. Sobraba decir que cuando comenzaban esas descripciones Rachel hacía oídos sordos y permitía que su mente vagará sin control, hasta que parecía que la conversación volvía a girar hacia temas más triviales.

Aunque para Rachel esos viajes mentales resultaban como ponerse la soga al cuello pues su inconsciente la mayoría del tiempo terminaba yendo a parar a aquel día en que todo había cambiado entre ellos. Continuaba preguntándose que había hecho para ocasionar esa reacción en su amigo, a su punto de vista se había limitado a demostrar que quería era lo mismo que él; que sus labios se hubieran unido. Pero parecía que con aquello había empeorado todo y no paraba de preguntarse si no hubiera sido mejor apartarlo desde el principio o haber hecho algo más…

—Rachel— escucho que la llamaban.

Sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones y se giró hacia la compañera que venía a relevarla.

—¿Planeas dejar la caja o prefieres tomar mi turno? Porque si quieres horas extra por mí encantada, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer, dormir por ejemplo— dijo la chica ahogando un bostezo.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que ya habías llegado— se disculpó la chica.

Su compañera la miro con ciertas interrogantes desbordándose por sus ojos y mientras le examinaba el rostro en busca de alguna posible explicación para el estado despistado de la cajera su mirada enfoco un punto sobre el hombro de Rachel.

En cuanto observo al chico que venía todos los días por Rachel tontear con una de las dependientas una sonrisa comprensiva se formó en su rostro.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte— dijo para desconcierto de la chica— él está loco por ti— comento señalando con los ojos a Roy— se nota a leguas.

Un pequeño sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Rachel.

—No digas tonterías— negó sacudiendo la cabeza— solo somos amigos.

Su compañera dejo salir una risa.

—Eso dicen todos— comento al aire.

Rachel rodo los ojos y procedió a alejarse de la caja. Volvió la mirada hacia su amigo y se acercó.

—Roy termine mi turno y me marcho ¿vienes o te quedas?— le alegró saber que su voz se notaba más segura de lo que por dentro se sentía.

El chico despegó la mirada de su acompañante y se alejó del perchero en donde estaba recargado.

—Voy, no dejaría que te regreses sola— respondió colocándose a su lado— nos vemos.

La fría y cortante despedida que tuvo Roy con la chica a la que segundos antes prestaba toda su atención provocó en Rachel una sensación de satisfacción y las palabras que había dicho su amiga se filtraron en su mente. Se volvió para dirigirle una rápida mirada y reprimió la sonrisa al ver que la chica le guiñaba un ojo sonriendo mientras que alzaba el pulgar hacia arriba.

Nuevamente sacudió la cabeza pero esta vez con la sonrisa ya asomándose por sus labios y salió de la tienda, siendo seguida por el pelirrojo que se cuestionaba el extraño intercambio de gestos que había tenido su amiga con aquella chica.

Caminaron en silencio, siendo este roto por el ruido que emitían sus pies, y a Rachel eso ya no le extraño ni le incómodo. Prefería mil veces que el trayecto a casa fuera de esa manera a ir escuchando sobre las recientes conquistas que había tenido el pelirrojo en el día.

La corta distancia que había entre el local y el edificio fue recorrida con prontitud pues cuando charlaban sus pasos se volvían más lentos pero ahora, con ambos sumidos en el silencio, su caminar resultaba más rápido. Ninguno de los dos quería llegar a los apartamentos pero no intentaron aplazar el trayecto. Simplemente continuaron como si lo que más quisieran fuera llegar a casa.

Subieron las escaleras y atravesaron los dos cortos pasillos hasta llegar a las puertas de sus hogares.

—Bueno… te veré más noche Rachel— dijo Roy a modo de despedida antes de entrar a su departamento.

La joven ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de asentir, cuando reaccionó el chico ya se había introducido en su hogar. Suspiró pesadamente y lo imitó, con ciertas dudas inundando su mente.

Puede que se hubiera detenido y lo hubiera encarado de saber que el pelirrojo la observaba por el hoyo de la puerta pero saber aquello era imposible, por lo que Roy solo vio cuando la joven le dedicaba una nostálgica mirada a su puerta para después entrar a la suya.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y presionó la frente contra la madera. Le frustraba de sobremanera estarse comportando de aquella forma pero sentía que no tenía opción. No podía continuar portándose lindo con ella sabiendo que los sentimientos entre ambos comenzaban a crecer y que si continuaban por ese camino terminarían por hacer algo de lo que se pudieran arrepentir en un futuro. Era mejor que las cosas tomarán ese curso, en el que Rachel comenzaba a pensar que Roy era un tarado que solo le interesaba saber a cuantas chicas podía conquistar en un día.

Pues aunque la chica no lo expresara con palabras Roy ya había notado como la mirada que Rachel le dirigía ya no era la misma que en un principio o mejor (y peor) aún que la mirada que le había dirigido días atrás. Ahora ella lo miraba con cierta decepción desbordándose por sus amatistas y aunque aquello le ocasionará gran pesar al pelirrojo tenía que continuar así.

Ya las cosas estaban demasiado complicadas no había necedad de venir a dificultarlas aún más.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta lo devolvieron a la realidad. Se separó de la puerta y la abrió, sorprendiéndose al ver a la chica parada con un aire decisivo que difería con el enorme sonrojo que le atravesaba las mejillas.

—¿Qué pasa Rachel? ¿Está todo bien?— pregunto en tono extrañado.

—Ya me harté Roy— dijo la chica apretando los puños.

Roy alzo una ceja, confundido.

—¿Sientes algo por mí?— Rachel soltó la pregunta de manera tan directa que el pelirrojo no consiguió idear mentira alguna.

—Sí.

Y antes de que pensará en las consecuencias que aquella respuesta acarrearía, antes de que consiguiera reaccionar para cambiar lo recién dicho, antes incluso de que comprendiera que había admitido la verdad tan abiertamente frente a la joven, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó.

Fue primero un tímido roce, Rachel aún no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo pues no recordaba haber besado a alguien en toda su vida, pero fueron pocos los segundos en los que aquel beso se mostró inseguro. Roy tan pronto como consiguió reaccionar rodeó a la joven entre sus brazos y la estrecho contra sí. Le vergüenza que había inundado a Rachel la abandonó en el acto y echó los brazos al cuello del chico, atrayéndolo más hacia abajo.

Fue un beso cargado de afecto pero a la vez de desesperación. Ambos habían anhelado tanto el momento durante los últimos días que ahora, que por fin ocurría, deseaban saciar las ganas que tenían de los labios del otro, por lo que no tardo en convertirse en un choque de labios un tanto violento.

Roy apartó una de las manos de la cintura de Rachel y la llevo hasta su nuca. Separó un poco sus labios de los de Rachel para morderle el labio inferior y después volver a unir su boca con la de la joven.

Ante esa acción Rachel elevo aún más el rostro y estrecho más los brazos entorno al cuello del chico. Consciente de que no la habían mordido así desde… ¿desde cuándo?

Y de pronto un par de ojos azules se plantaron en su mente, unos ojos azules cargados de cariño, ternura y amor. Dos iris que resplandecían aun cuando hubiera oscuridad y que desbordaban calidez y luminosidad. Y a esos singulares ojos se les sumo un rostro, uno cubierto de una serie de pecas perfectamente bien esparcidas sobre las mejillas que le daban un aire de niño soñador al portador de aquella cara, unos labios de textura suave que gustaban de pelearse, retraerse y morder los suyos y una nariz que gozaba de rozarse con la suya.

Un cabello largo y en picos, fue lo último que apareció. Uno de tono rojo intenso y sedoso en el cual, tiempo atrás, disfrutaba de enredar sus dedos y tirar de vez en cuando para acercar o alejar a su dueño.

—Te amo Wally— se escuchó decir mentalmente y observó como una radiante sonrisa, de aquellas que conseguían hacer que el corazón se paralizará, se extendía en el rostro del chico.

Vio como los labios del joven se abrían para corresponder sus palabras pero en eso volvió de golpe a la realidad. Recordó en donde se encontraba y en compañía de quien estaba y, aunque había querido eso en los días pasados, se descubrió pensando y sintiendo que era incorrecto.

Se apartó del chico, quien la miró confundido, pero apenas si se percató de eso.

—Aguarda— dijo al ver las intenciones del chico de volver a besarla— esto no está bien.

Las interrogantes nuevamente aparecieron en el rostro de Roy.

—¿De qué hablas?

Rachel lo miro a los ojos, y al encontrarse con la mirada de Roy lo supo. Supo que no podía ni quería sentir lo mismo que había sentido cuando aquel imaginario chico la había mirado en su mente. Las cosquillas en su estómago no estaban presentes, las ganas que la abrazará y no soltará nunca no la invadían y el continuó deseo de probar sus labios no la envolvía.

—No es correcto— dijo antes de deshacerse del abrazo que antes compartían— te quiero Roy, pero no de esta forma. No como a él.

Lo último lo dijo en un bajo susurro que Roy no consiguió comprender con exactitud. Libero de su agarre a la chica y contempló como ella le dirigía una tímida sonrisa antes de acercarse y depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Después se giró e ingresó al departamento sin volver la mirada hacia atrás.

**Todo por hoy. Espero y les haya gustado y la espera haya valido la pena. Como vieron Rachel y Roy se besaron pero eso sirvió para que ella comenzará a recordar a Wally. Ahora solo necesito saber que ocurrirá después xp**

**Muchas gracias por comentar a: **

**gaby1919.- claro, solo deja que ponga un capítulo en el que aparezcan los titanes para que Wonder Girl aparezca. Saludos!**

**TsukihimePrincess .- ¡Rayos! Entonces creó que este capítulo no te agradará mucho dado que se besan, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que Rachel ya comenzó a recordar a Wally así que fue un beso justificado (¿?) jaja bueno puede que no pero igual y espero que te haya gustado. Saludos!**

**Katherine Valentine west.- No amiga, que tu corazón no explote. Si lo hace quien me dará geniales ideas y consejos para los fics XS (toda conveneciera yo jaja ntc).Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también. Saludos!**

**Road-chan.- Bueno supongo que ya te puedes desenojar poquito con Raven porque ya medio se acordó de Wally xp aunque es contraproducente porque ahora sí se besó con Roy, umm bueno el enojo lo dejo a tu criterio jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos!**

**Ankoku no raito-gawa.-Umm creó que este capítulo no te parecerá tan tierno ahora que Raven dejo a Roy con la palabra (o más bien el beso) en la boca O.O. Aunque bueno ya comenzó a recordar a Kid Flash y eso ya es algo, ahora solo falta que se encuentren o algo parecido, aun no sé cómo hacerle para que lo identifique. Mi mente sigue tramando cosas jajaja. Saludos!**

**AngelicaBR.-Espero que no haya entonces sentimientos encontrados con este capítulo si ya te gusta un poco el RaeXSpeedy, porque aquí prácticamente le di el cortón rápidamente a la pareja. Espero que te guste el capítulo y ¿Quién no quisiera que Kid Flash la ame como ama Raven? Saludos!**

**Emy.- Bueno por fin lo subo y quiero que sepas que fue gracias a tus comentarios por los que me senté y dije "de aquí no me paro hasta que termine el capítulo". Es muy estimulante que a alguien le gusten mis fics que se tome la molestia de dejar varios review, te lo agradezco mucho. Y espero que este capítulo te guste. Raven ya comienza a recordar, falta ver que vendrá después tengo varias ideas xp jaja. Saludos!**

**Si tienen tiempo les agradecería que dejaran un review, todo es bien recibido. Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo y si encontraron algún error me lo hagan saber. **

**Muchas gracias por leer. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! En de ladrona a heroína dije que en cuanto fuera libre de clases me dedicaría a actualizar y aquí está la prueba (creo que es una de las primeras veces que actualizó cuando digo, no sé si sentirme bien o mal)**

**Espero que les guste, a pesar de que (y advierto desde ahora) está algo cursi.**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**8.- ¿Dónde estás? **

El insomnio la invadió de nuevo. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y se removió entre las sábanas. Sus ojos dieron con el reloj en su mesita y frunció el ceño al ver que eran las dos de la mañana. Si continuaba manteniéndose despierta hasta altas de la noche terminaría por dormirse en su turno. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo. Su mente la mantenía despierta, buscando respuestas a preguntas que llevaban dos días rondándole la cabeza.

¿Quién era Wally? ¿Cómo es que recordaba algunos detalles de él pero no el cómo o dónde se habían conocido? ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera llegado a amar de esa forma y de un día para otro lo hubiera olvidado?

Encendió la lámpara y se sentó en el colchón. Una pregunta que le provocaba amargura se cruzó por su mente y se negó a salir de ahí sin respuesta. ¿Y si algo tan malo hubiera pasado entre ellos como para haberla hecho olvidar?

Se apartó el cabello de la cara con brusquedad y su ceño se frunció aún más.

Tenía que afrontar la posibilidad de que un evento con aquel extraño chico hubiera ocasionado su pérdida de memoria. Tal vez la relación entre ambos, si es que hubo alguna, hubiera resultado en una infidelidad o un engaño y ella hubiera decidido olvidarlo. O tal vez, tras una discusión de enormes proporciones las cosas hubieran terminado en una ruptura que le causaba tanto daño que se había forzado a olvidar.

Lo aceptaba, dentro de sí sabía que era posible.

Pero por otro lado, ¿cómo era entonces que un simple beso con Roy había logrado lo que llevaba días tratando de recordar?; un fragmento de su vida anterior. Cierto, era corto y carecía de algún sentido pero era algo. Algo a lo que pudiera aferrarse para saber que había existido alguien a quien tiempo atrás le importó, alguien que pudo haber correspondido sus sentimientos.

Bufó tras ese pensamiento. Su lado emocional estaba funcionando más últimamente. Ignoraba si eso era bueno o malo, solo sabía que había comenzado a pensar menos con la cabeza y a dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos.

—Esto es una tontería— musitó en voz un baja y se levantó de la cama.

Recorrió el corto trayecto hasta la cocina y estando ahí, se preparó un rápido té que le permitiera adquirir el sueño y pudiera dormir con tranquilidad.

Tras varios minutos en la cocina, bebió hasta el último sorbo del té. La bebida le produjo ciertas quemaduras en los labios pero ignoró el ardor. Dejó la taza vacía en el lavatrastos y regresó a su habitación.

Apagó la lámpara antes de acostarse. Enfocó la imagen detrás de la ventana y permaneció observándola hasta que poco a poco el té comenzó a hacer efecto y se sumió en un sueño profundo.

….

—Lo estás haciendo mal— escuchó la voz a sus espaldas.

El pelirrojo volvió la mirada y se encontró a la joven hechicera sentada en una de las sillas, observándolo atentamente.

—Puedes reconocer que al menos hago el intento— se excusó formando en su rostro la sonrisa que sabía ella amaba.

Ese gesto tuvo el efecto deseado en la chica, quien le dirigió una pequeña en respuesta. Se levantó de la silla y se encaminó hacia él. Le apartó el azúcar y la bolsa de té de las manos y procedió a continuar ella el té.

—Casi no le pongo azúcar y es mejor poner la bolsa dentro del agua antes de ponerla a calentar— pronunció dejando caer la bolsita en el agua caliente y echando una pequeña cantidad de azúcar.

De reojo divisó que el chico abría la boca para replicar.

—Pero agradezco que lo intentes— añadió, volviendo hacia él la mirada.

Kid Flash le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Envolvió a la chica entre sus brazos y le besó con ternura la punta de la nariz.

Un leve rubor tiñó las mejillas de Raven y Kid Flash no pudo más que sonreír y estrecharla más. Raven, deseando impedir que el velocista continuara viendo su rostro, le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y descansó la cabeza en su pecho. Los latidos del corazón del joven pronto llegaron a su oído y Raven estrechó un poco el abrazo. Le encanta escuchar las palpitaciones de Kid Flash.

—¿Esta acelerado?— preguntó Kid Flash, recargando la mejilla en la cabeza de la chica.

—Un poco— dijo Raven— ¿Por qué?

—Eso es bueno— respondió de primera instancia Kid Flash con un suspiro— significa que lo que siento por ti es sincero.

Raven apartó la cabeza y miró al joven.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó alzando una ceja.

Kid Flash río nerviosamente ante su reacción.

La liberó del abrazo y tomó una de sus manos. La llevó hasta su pecho, justo en el lugar en donde estaba su corazón.

—¿Lo sientes?— preguntó.

Raven asintió. Kid Flash sonrió y procedió a tomar su otra mano. En esta ocasión la colocó en el pecho de Raven. Un sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de ambos.

—También lo siento— se adelantó Raven a la pregunta, desviando la mirada para que él no viera su sonrojo.

El joven soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¿Notas algo diferente?

Raven quiso decirle que era imposible que notara algo con toda la sangre subiéndole al rostro y dándole el aspecto de un tomate pero antes de abrir la boca lo sintió. Su corazón y el de Kid Flash latían al mismo tiempo. Era como si fueran uno mismo.

Algo en su rostro debió de haber cambiado porque Kid Flash sonrió cálidamente.

—Laten a la par ¿verdad?— preguntó soltando sus manos.

Raven enfocó la mirada en él y asintió.

—Eso significa que te amo Rae— dijo antes de volver rodearla con sus brazos.

Raven se dejó envolver en el abrazo. Una ola de emociones la golpeó y se sintió un tanto desorientada. Podía escuchar con perfecta claridad el grito de todas sus emociones, incluida timidez, en sus oídos. Y en cuanto todas terminaron de celebrar en su interior supo lo que debía hacer.

Apartó la cabeza del hombro del velocista y lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo también te amo Kid Flash— pronunció antes de alzarse en puntas y besar al joven.

No lo hizo porque pensará que era lo correcto sino porque sabía que era lo sentía.

Pudo sentir como las comisuras de los labios del joven se curvaban hacia arriba antes de corresponderle el beso con igual o mayor ternura.

Ese momento era perfecto, y pudo haber permanecido en el por mucho más tiempo pero su inconsciente le jugó la cruel broma de despertarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron y enfocaron la oscuridad. Parpadeó un par de veces para intentar acostumbrarse a ella y cuando así lo hizo se talló los ojos. La tela entró en contacto con sus párpados y fue cuando reparó que no se había sacado los guantes para dormir. Se los quitó y los aventó con violencia.

Apretó los párpados con fuerza para intentar volver al sueño y cuando supo que no podría dejo de intentar. La misma chica con la que había estado soñando se lo había dicho infinidad de veces, era imposible volver a un sueño cuando ya se estaba despierto.

Abrió los ojos y revivió aquel recuerdo. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en aquella ocasión, la primera vez que le había dicho a Raven que la amaba. Y todo eso se había debido a un artículo que había leído sobre cómo saber cuándo se estaba enamorado. No era su tipo de lectura pero Starfire le había pedido que la acompañará mientras se realizaba los cuestionarios de sus revistas mensuales y como buen caballero no había podido decir que no.

Agradecía haber pasado parte de su tarde leyendo aquel y varios artículos pues era por eso que se había asegurado completamente de que estaba enamorado de Raven y no sólo eso, había descubierto que ella sentía lo mismo por él.

Aquella tarde había sido una de las mejores de su vida y ahora resentía todo el tiempo que habían pasado desde ese día. Muchas de las experiencias que había tenido con ella, ahora parecían tan lejanas. La ventaja era que las había valorado lo más que había podido, él había sabido apreciar lo que tenía mucho antes de haberlo tenido que perder y era por esa razón que ahora le costaba dejar todo eso ir.

Había luchado con gran esfuerzo por la relación con la hechicera y ahora ver que todo eso se había derrumbado lo lastimaba. Era por eso que sabía que debía dejar de ir todo eso. Tenía que dejar de aferrarse al pasado, ya de nada le servía. Podía aceptar que nunca amaría a nadie como había amado a Raven pero tenía que evitar el seguir estancado con eso.

Ella había comenzado a rehacer su vida y al lado de Roy, muy a su pesar tenía que aceptar ese hecho. Ahora era turno de él para hacer lo mismo. Tal vez no involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien, aún sentía que era demasiado pronto pero sí comenzar a dejar ir sus sentimientos.

Volvió la mirada hacia el escritorio a pocos metros de la cama. En el había una fotografía que Starfire le había tomado a él y a Raven cuando estaban distraídos. La hechicera se había molestado con su amiga por haberla fotografiado sin su permiso pero a Kid Flash poco le había faltado para mandar ampliar la foto.

Se dirigió hacia él con paso lento y tomó el marco entre sus manos. Contempló la imagen por unos segundos. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando la tristeza. Abrió el primer cajón del escritorio y colocó ahí el marco. Con algo de remordimiento lo cerró y se volvió a la cama. Se dejó caer en ella y cerró los ojos. A partir de mañana tendría por objetivo comenzar a ignorar sus sentimientos por Raven.

….

"Wally"

El sueño apenas lo estaba invadiendo cuando escuchó la voz de Raven en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y se los talló con los dedos. Observó su habitación y, tras comprobar que estaba vacía, se volvió a acomodar en la cama. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas otra vez.

"Wally"

En esta ocasión se encontraba más consciente y supo, de inmediato, que la voz en su cabeza no se trataba de un sueño o de alguna ilusión. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y aguardó escasos segundos a que ocurriera una tercera llamada.

"Wally ¿Dónde estás?"

Bastaron esas tres simples palabras para que el velocista se retirara de su habitación con rapidez. Zigzagueó por los pasillos de la torre hasta llegar a la salida. Para lo único que se detuvo fue para desactivar y activar la alarma por unos segundos. No necesitaba más tiempo, solo cinco segundos bastarían para que abandonara la construcción. Una vez fuera, corrió sobre el agua y al llegar a la playa no se paró a cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien en la enorme T.

Continuó su carrera por las calles hasta que llegó al edificio en el que sabía se encontraba Raven. Trepó con rapidez por el árbol y en esta ocasión no se detuvo para comprobar si la rama sostendría su peso. Pasó sobre ella con la destreza de un gato e ingresó en la habitación, gracias a que el cristal se encontraba arriba.

Una vez dentro se aproximó hasta la cama de Raven. Un discreto suspiro salió de sus labios al comprobar que la chica se encontrara bien. Kid Flash se sentó a un lado de la cama y observó el techo con gesto de impotencia.

¿Por qué cuando decidía que lo mejor era olvidar lo que sentía por ella el destino le hacía la cruel broma de que ella lo llamará en sueños? No quería ser más testigo de la facilidad con la que Raven construía una vida lejos de él.

Apoyó las piernas sobre las rodillas y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el suelo. De reojo divisó como Raven (o Rachel) se removía en la cama y ahora su rostro daba en su dirección. Kid Flash quiso volver la mirada hacía ella pero se contuvo. Eso sólo haría las cosas más difíciles. Lo mejor era irse, Raven se encontraba a salvo y de tener algún problema era seguro que Roy podría ocuparse de él.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó hacía la ventana. Sacó una de las piernas, cuidando ahora de ser precavido y cuando estaba por salir cambió de opinión. Quería mirarla, tener una última imagen de ella estando cerca antes de dar vuelta a la página.

Cuando sus ojos dieron con el rostro de Raven, ella pronunció su nombre entre sueños.

Aquello provocó una ola de felicidad en Kid Flash. Apoyó el pie de nuevo en el piso y se aproximó con paso tranquilo hacia la cama.

La chica volvió a pronunciar su nombre en sueños y una sonrisa, de las que hacía mucho no esbozaba, decoró su rostro. Se agachó, para quedar más cerca de Raven.

—Hola Raven— susurró inaudiblemente.

"¿Dónde estás?"

La pregunta de la chica aumentó la felicidad que invadía el interior de Kid Flash. Guió una de sus manos hasta el rostro de porcelana de la joven y acarició con suavidad su mejilla. Comprobó que aún ocurría lo mismo que antes, el rostro de la chica se giraba hacía su mano.

Sonrió y tomó la otra mano de Raven. Con suavidad la estrechó entre sus dedos.

—Aquí estoy Raven— dijo en voz baja— nunca me fui.

**Hubiera querido que el capítulo superara las 3000 palabras pero bueno, no supe que más ponerle. Espero que les haya gustado, a mi parecer quedó demasiado cursi el sueño de Kid Flash pero dado que no ha habido mucho Raven y Kid Flash quise compensarlo todo en un solo capítulo, posiblemente sea una mala o buena decisión, dejó que ustedes juzguen. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Muchas gracias: **

**Nana.- gracias por tener paciencia. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia, sólo que primero quise que Raven mostrará que está recuperando sus poderes. Trabajare en la idea, lo prometo. Muchas gracias por la idea.**

**Emy.- muchas gracias por comentar, espero que la espera haya válido la pena. Sobre tu sugerencia, me parece bastante buena. Ya otra amiga me dio una y mi cabecita está comenzando a crear una manera en que ambas ideas se funcionen. No prometo que será en el próximo capítulo (puede que tal vez sí, pero no aseguro nada). Y sé que no pude actualizar por semana santa esta historia, estaba en un proceso de entregas finales y en la creación de un proyecto personal pero bueno me desvió. Ahora que tenga más tiempo, espero poder actualizar más seguido. Solo sobre Red-X dudo que aparezca pero Slade es esencial en mis fics que no son one-shot, sino dejaremos de odiarlo y así no se puede jaja. Pero bueno, prometí que actualizaría tan pronto pudiera respirar y es por eso que aquí esta. Aunque Kid Flash no vio a Raven y Roy besándose si le quise dar un poco de chispa dramática que pediste. **

**A las demás ya les agradecí por MP, pero hace falta también por aquí. Gracias: ****TsukihimePrincess****, ****Road-chan****, ****Ankoku no raito-gawa****, ****Katherine Valentine west****, ****strecca-solcito****, ****BBangel**** por seguir comentando y pendientes de la historia. **

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero que para el fin de semana pueda actualizar alguna otra. De momento me quiero enfocar en el final de "De ladrona a heroína" para ya después concluir esta y "Have you ever been in love" así que lo más probable es que actualice "de ladrona…"**

**Muchos saludos y feliz inicio de vacaciones. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Prometí actualizar este fin de semana pero nunca me acorde que era día del padre por lo que en mi trabajo hubo demasiado movimiento (trabajo en un pequeño puesto y por lo general nunca nadie llega, así que es aquí donde comienzo a escribir los capítulos) así que no tuve tiempo. **

**Espero que el capítulo les guste, a pesar de ser demasiado corto.**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Reviviendo el recuerdo. **

Se removió y el sol le pegó de lleno en la cara. Apretó los parpados y se llevó las manos a los ojos para tallarlos. Bostezó discretamente y se rehusó a abrir los ojos, negándose a dar por finalizado su sueño. Quería regresar a el y con eso volverse a encontrar con el chico de nombre "Wally", deseaba volver a estar ahí para preguntarle quién era, de dónde se conocían y qué había pasado entre ellos.

Pero sabiendo que no podía ser así, abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que sus ojos repararon al abrirse fue que no se encontraba sola en su habitación y eso la inquietó. Sentado en el suelo y con los brazos y cabeza apoyados en parte de su cama, un joven pelirrojo dormía plácidamente. Su rostro se encontraba oculto por los brazos, por lo que a Rachel le resultaba imposible poder verle las facciones. Lo único que podía ver era la tez blanca del chico, y que se encontraba vestido con una playera de tirantes blanca, unos short rojos que le cubrían parte de la rodilla e iba descalzo.

Se levantó con cautela de la cama y retrocedió hasta la pared, intentado ser lo más sigilosa posible. Cuando chocó contra la pared, observó desde ese punto a su inquilino. Sin saber que hacer se quedó unos segundos en esa posición. Sabía que debía de sentirse alarma por el intruso y que lo más razonable sería que llamara a la policía o a Roy pero algo en su interior le gritaba que no tenía nada que preocuparse, el chico no la lastimaría.

Una enorme curiosidad hacía su visitante la invadía, quería acercarse pero el sentido común le gritaba que debía continuar alerta.

Se volvió para mirar ambos lados en busca de algo que pudiera usar como arma en caso de que su intuición le fallará. Descubrió la escoba que había dejado hacia dos días al lado del sillón. Le dio una última mirada al chico antes de encaminarse en silencio hacia el instrumento de limpieza.

Sujetando el mango de la escoba con las dos manos, regresó a su habitación y se ubicó a escasos pasos delante del joven. Era consciente de lo estúpida que se veía aferrando la escoba pero sabía que no tenía algo más que pudiera usar y era mejor eso a que el chico despertara y ella se encontrara indefensa.

Giró la escoba, de modo que los picos terminaron de su lado y dio un paso hacia delante. Presionó con poca fuerza la punta de la escoba en el pecho del joven y esperó. El contacto no fue suficiente para despertarlo así que lo intentó otra vez pero con más fuerza.

En esta ocasión el chico se removió y profirió unas palabras indescriptibles. Una alarma se activó en el pecho de Rachel, indicándole que tal vez despertarlo estando sola había sido una mala idea. Sintió como sus manos, alrededor del palo, comenzaban a sudar y se obligó a tranquilizarse. De reojo distinguió que su lámpara parecía temblar sobre la mesita pero se dijo a sí misma que todo eso era una tontería.

Respiró profundamente y volvió a hundir la punta en el pecho del chico, empleando esa vez más fuerza de la necesaria.

El golpe sobresaltó a Kid Flash. Se despertó ahogando un bostezo y se percató del dolor que le punzaba en la espalda por la postura. Sacó el rostro de los brazos y se talló los parpados antes de abrirlos. Se irguió completamente, escuchando sus huesos de la espalda tronar, y sus ojos captaron la figura de Raven observándolo con atención.

La joven mantenía la postura a la defensiva, que había aprendido de los entrenamientos con Robin, y sujetaba con fuerza el palo de la escoba. Kid Flash alzó una ceja y descubrió el final de la escoba a centímetros de su pecho. Se quiso reír por el arma que la chica había escogido, pensaba para sus adentros que si la antigua Raven se viera en ese momento no podría evitar, aunque fuera, sonrojarse levemente o reírse.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó Rachel al ver que el chico se reía de su escoba.

La sonrisa de Kid Flash se borró al instante y guardó silencio. Sus ojos aún se encontraban puestos en la escoba, no se sentía lo suficientemente capaz como para subir la mirada y decirle que no era nadie importante en su vida y que desaparecería en ese momento.

—¿Quién eres?— repitió la pregunta la chica, golpeando levemente el pecho de Kid Flash con la escoba.

El pelirrojo dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿No me reconoces?— preguntó alzando la mirada.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Kid Flash fue testigo de cómo las interrogantes aun invadían el rostro de la chica. No había ninguna señal en su cara que dictará una pizca de reconocimiento y eso provocó que, por primera vez desde que se conocían, Kid Flash se sintiera frustrado y molesto por culpa de Raven. ¿Cómo la chica podía hacerle eso? ¿Llamarlo a mitad de la noche, cuestionándolo sobre su paradero, y al día siguiente ni acordarse de él? quiso levantarse de su lugar, tomar a la chica por los hombros y gritarle esas preguntas en la cara hasta obtener una respuesta coherente pero se contuvo.

Descendió la mirada y tras observar el palo de la escoba, lo apartó de su persona con una mano. Se puso de pie con lentitud, aun sintiendo como sus movimientos eran observados con atención por Rachel, y apretó los puños por la impotencia.

—Supongo que eso es un no— dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

Suspiró tras esas palabras y aflojó los puños. Eso era todo, ya no podía más. Tiempo atrás había pensado en la posibilidad de que si se topara con Rachel ella lo reconocería al instante pero ahora veía que se había equivocado. Con eso ya no podía tener más claro que lo suyo estaba finalizado por completo. Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda y una parte de su interior se alegró de que por fin la esperanza que se había mantenido encendida dentro de sí se apagara. Ahora podría retomar su vida sin cuestionarse si ella lo recordaría algún día.

Esa sería la primera y la única vez que acudiría en caso de que ella lo llamara en sueños, y también sería la última ocasión en la que la contemplaría desde tan corta distancia. Ese pensamiento le hizo alzar la mirada. Ella lo observaba con una mezcla de preocupación e intriga y Kid Flash no pudo más que sonreír por ello.

—Disfrutar el resto del día Rav…chel— dijo con voz cansada— y no te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño.

Convencido de que no podía irse por la ventana, se decidió a escapar por la puerta, una vez que esta se hubiera cerrado utilizaría su velocidad para volver a la torre antes de que alguien reparara en su presencia.

Se encaminó hacía la salida de la habitación a paso lento. Cuando pasó en seguida de Raven, la volvió a mirar y una sonrisa que reflejaba alegría y tristeza a la vez apareció en su rostro. Subió una mano y le colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja, consciente de que esta sería la última vez que la tocaría. Quiso acercarse más y darle un beso en la frente de despedida pero se contuvo, la expresión confusa de la chica ya era demasiado.

Alejó su mano de Rachel y continuó su camino.

Rachel colocó su mano donde segundos antes había estado la de Kid Flash, asombrándose de notar familiar ese tacto y se odio por no poder decirle algo a aquel joven para hacerlo sentir mejor. Sin saber porque le devastaba verlo de aquella manera; decaído y reflejando la tristeza que lo invadía por sus ojos azules.

Aquello hizo que Rachel reaccionara, dejó caer la escoba y se giró para ver como el joven estaba por abandonar su hogar.

—Aguarda— dijo, siguiéndolo.

Kid Flash apartó la mano de la puerta y se volvió hacia ella.

En contra de sus principios, Rachel se acercó lo más que pudo a él. Sin esfuerzo recordó los ojos azules que tanto habían estado apareciendo en sus sueños, se sorprendió al descubrir que los del joven eran de la misma tonalidad que la de sus recuerdos. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a retomar todas las características físicas que había visto antes del chico de su vida pasada. Su mente estaba recia a cooperar por lo que lo único que consiguió recuperar fue el tono azulado de los ojos y el chispeante cabello rojo.

Abrió los ojos y reparó en que aquel chico tenía poseía esos dos rasgos. Quiso esbozar una sonrisa al saber en su interior que lo había encontrado, o más bien él a ella, pero aún no se sentía completamente segura. Sin dejar de mirarlo, elevó su mano y acarició la mejilla del chico. El contacto era suave, sus dedos apenas si lo tocaban pero Rachel descubrió que su mano parecía recordar esa sensación. Descendió la mirada, junto con la mano, y sus ojos se enfocaron en sus yemas, las cuales parecían cosquillear.

Kid Flash no perdió detalle en las acciones de la chica y al ver que ella se contemplaba la mano con atención, elevó las suyas y envolvió la de Rachel.

Nuevamente la sensación de familiaridad se presentó en Rachel. Elevó la mirada, y al sentirse bajo la dulce mirada del chico no pudo contener más la pregunta.

—¿Wally?

Kid Flash sonrió y asintió.

—Sé que no me recuerdas demasiado…— comenzó Kid Flash a decir pero se vio interrumpido al sentirse envuelto en los brazos dela joven.

Esa acción le hizo sonreír como antes. Le devolvió el abrazo y notó la alegría en su corazón de sentirla de nuevo a salvo bajo sus brazos. Depositó un pequeño beso en la cabeza de la chica antes de susurrar:

—No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado.

**Sé que es corto, tenía pensado hacerlo más largo pero es que la siguiente idea la tengo para el próximo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, originalmente la idea de este capítulo era que Kid Flash se fuera sin que Raven hubiera podido recordarlo por completo pero este fic no constara de muchos capítulos por lo que la historia se desarrolla un poco más rápido. **

**Y bueno sobre Roy, ya pronto saldrá. Sé que fue cruel dejarlo de lado (yo me odie por eso) pero es que este era fic de RaeXKF jaja. **

**Muchas gracias: **

**Emy: qué bueno que el anterior si te gustara. Y tu sugerencia de verdad que si me gustó, optó por no decirlo cuando la usare porque si no se mata la emoción (XD) pero espero que si quede a como tienes la idea. Y sobre lo de los titanes pues no les quise meter mucha fama ni tampoco que Raven se viera envuelta en eso de las noticias, aunque si es un enorme error no haberlo mencionado antes gracias por hacérmelo saber, y en el cabello morado de Raven tampoco me explique bien, en un principio quise explicar que traía una peluca o que el hechizo le había dado un tono negro pero al final nunca mencione ninguno de los dos, muchas gracias también por hacérmelo saber****J****. Tratare de arreglar lo del cabello cuando llegue el momento en que Raven recuerde todo, muchas gracias por seguir comentando, haberme recordado esos detalles y seguir al pendiente del fic. **

**Nana: bueno en ese orden; aun no sé, tampoco sé aunque casi creo que no y ya pronto volverá a aparecer jaja. En este capítulo no lo metí porque tenía que centrarme en que Raven ya comience a recordar para lo que viene. Espero te haya gustado. **

**También muchas gracias: TsukihimePrincess, Chica Cuervo, Frankwest18, Road-chan.**

**Muchos saludos y espero me hagan saber que tal les pareció el capítulo. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Lo sé, vengo tarde y debo confesar que iba a actualizar el de "de ladrona a heroína" pero ya estaba dejando este en el olvido por lo que dije: no actualizo otro hasta que el capítulo de "let her go" esté terminado y publicado. Espero que a pesar de la brevedad les guste. **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 10**

Rachel se sintió estrechar más por el joven y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro. Le gustaba la sensación de familiaridad que él le brindaba y estaba ansiosa de que por unos minutos el vacío en su interior se llenara. Pero justo cuando comenzaba a sentirse lo suficientemente bien al lado de aquel chico, algo en su interior le recordó su falta de memoria y eso la obligó a apartarse de Wally.

Retrocedió un paso, temiendo que si se alejaba demasiado él se iría sin decirle más. Él aun la sostenía por los hombros y, extrañamente, el contacto le sentó bien para poder encararlo.

–Creo que necesitamos hablar– comenzó, esforzándose por sonar segura ya que se sentía un tanto débil bajo la mirada celeste.

La expresión sonriente de Wally desapareció y asintió. Liberó los hombros de Rachel, para disgusto de ella, y dejó caer los brazos a los costados. Rachel sintió una pizca de nervios instalarse en su interior y no estuvo segura de como poder iniciar una conversación.

–¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar?– cuestionó Kid Flash al reconocer la acción de morderse el labio y la mirada baja como signos del nerviosismo en ella.

Rachel elevó el rostro.

–¿Qué me ocurrió? ¿Quién era antes? ¿Tengo familia? Y sí es así ¿dónde están? –Las preguntas salían atropelladamente de su boca sin pausa alguna– ¿Por qué sólo consigo acordarme de ti? ¿Qué relación teníamos antes? ¿Qué ocurrió entre nosotros para que me buscaras hasta ayer? ¿Por qué…?– pero se detuvo para cambiar su pregunta– ¿Quién eres tú?

Kid Flash suspiró, no sabiendo por dónde empezar para explicarle que era lo que le había pasado. Apartó la mirada y frunció un poco el ceño. Ahora comprendía lo que había querido decir Robin con eso de que lo mejor era dejarla olvidar. No se sentía lo suficientemente capaz para explicarle su pasado, no tenía una coraza tan dura para decirle que su padre era un demonio y que su madre estaba muerta.

Tragó duramente y en su mente repasó las otras preguntas, le respondería a Raven todas esas pero primero las que no le podían causar un colapso. En su mayoría las ultimas preguntas eran simples, exceptuando en la que le pedía una razón para haberla buscado después de tantos días. Descubrió que al momento de revelarle que un amigo le había sugerido que no tuviera contacto con ella para que pudiera llevar una vida normal, se vería obligado a revelar de más por lo que no le quedaba otra alternativa que confesarle a la joven su verdadera identidad.

–Rachel tú…– pero el sonido de su comunicador lo interrumpió. En su interior maldijo el pequeño aparato. Lo sacó de un bolsillo de sus short y respondió.

–Parque central, ya– reconoció la voz de Robin antes de que su silueta apareciera. La llamada se cortó y Kid Flash sintió la frustración apoderarse de sí.

Elevó la mirada hacía Rachel, quien lo observaba con interrogantes desbordando por sus ojos.

–Tengo que irme– dijo provocando un ceño fruncido en ella– pero volveré en cuanto termine, lo prometo y…– expulsó el aire con pesar, a sabiendas que tendría que cumplir con lo que diría– te explicare todo lo que quieres saber.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba por salir cuando se volvió para verla por última vez. Rachel lo observaba con una mezcla de enojo y confusión, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y descansando el peso en un pie. Sonrió al verla así, recordando la infinidad de veces que la joven lo había mirado de aquella peculiar manera, regresó con ella y antes de darle tiempo para reaccionar, la atrajo hacía sí para unir sus labios con los suyos.

Un grito de euforia se extendió en sus pensamientos al sentir como todas las partes de su interior despertaban con nuevas energías. Todo su ser estaba deseoso por poder disfrutar más de eso y se vio reflejado al estrechar a la joven entre sus brazos, pero su obligación como héroe le recordaba que había algo más que hacer. Se apartó de Rachel, para descubrir que ahora un semblante sorprendido y ruborizado la invadía.

–Espero que algunas dudas se hayan resulto con eso– dijo antes de besarle con cariño la punta de la nariz– volveré pronto.

Y sin más abandonó el lugar.

Rachel mantuvo la mirada en la puerta por bastante tiempo. Toda su cabeza era un mar de confusión. Lo único que por lo menos podía borrar era la duda de que relación había tenido con Wally, aunque una parte en su interior le gritaba que debió de haberlo tenido claro dada la continua aparición de él en sus sueños y pensamientos.

Admitía que saber que él había resentido tanto su ausencia como ella la de él, le daba un poco de alegría pero eso no borraba el hecho de que aún había montones de preguntas que quería hacerle. Y si era honesta consigo misma, no estaba segura de querer esperar a que él volviera para aclararlas. Ya había esperado demasiado para todavía tener que hacerlo más.

Caminó hasta el sillón y una vez ahí se dejó caer. Se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos e, inútilmente, presionó. Debía recordar algo más de su vida pasada aparte de Wally, tal vez sólo era cuestión de que se esforzara. Había notado que aunque su mente no lo conseguía, su cuerpo si lo había hecho y eso la había llevado a recordar fragmentos, como había sido cuando Roy la besó y recordó por completó a Wally.

Apretó los parpados con fuerza y sintió como sus uñas se le enterraban en el cabello. Deseaba recordar, aunque fuera sólo una pequeña parte de su pasado pero nunca nada llegó. Al contrario empezó a notar un dolor atravesarle la cabeza. Apretó los dientes, al notar la frustración que comenzaba a apoderarse de sí y de repente escuchó como algo a su lado explotaba.

El sonido la hizo sobresaltarse y salir de su trance. Levantó la cabeza y observó que la taza que había dejado el día anterior en la mesa estaba destrozada. Tomó una de las piezas y la examinó, intentando recordar si cuando la había utilizado había visto que tuviera alguna grieta. Sacudió la cabeza al comprender que lo hubiera notado. Movió entre sus dedos la pieza de vidrio con gesto ausente.

Le extrañaba que hubiera explotado en el momento en que más frustrada se sentía. ¿Y si ella…? no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta, le parecía demasiado estúpida pero tampoco era capaz de borrar esa pequeña inquietud de su interior.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notó que la pieza de había abierto una pequeña herida en el pulgar, hasta que sintió el leve dolor. Descendió la mirada y comprobó que la pieza estaba ligeramente manchada de sangre. La devolvió con sus compañeras y, estaba por levantarse para limpiarse la herida cuando la tentación de intentar unir las partes pudo más que ella. Nada perdía con el simple hecho de intentar y si no ocurría nada bien podría reírse de sí misma después. Además sabía que era posible que algunas personas tuvieras ciertas habilidades, los titanes por ejemplo. Nunca se había tomado la importancia de aprenderse sus nombres y saber más acerca de ellos pero había escuchado que algunos tenían ciertos poderes.

Elevó una de sus manos, de manera que sus dedos apuntaran a la taza. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en intentar que las piezas se unieran. Durante los primeros segundos, voces en su cabeza le gritaron que era imposible y se esforzó por silenciarlas. Abrió los ojos para ver si obtenía algún resultado y algo en su interior se estremeció al ver como las piezas temblaban bajo su mirada. En un principio pensó que era una broma de su mente. Sacudió la cabeza y con mayor atención observó las partes. Una a una se elevaron con lentitud y retomaron su lugar original para darle forma a la taza.

Tardaron algunos segundos en pegarse todas y cuando así lo hicieron Rachel bajó la mano y la mirada. Se sentía atónita por lo que acaba de ver e incluso pensó que nada de eso había sido real, lo único que la convenció de que no se trataba de un sueño o de una broma de su imaginación fue que aun llevaba la cortada en su pulgar.

Paso las yemas de los dedos por el corte, deseando no haber sido tan descuidad. Un cosquilleo le atravesó el pulgar y, para su asombro, la herida se cerró.

Bufó, sin creer lo que veía y se recargó en el respaldo. Nuevamente eran demasiadas las cosas que tenía que procesar y aun habiendo visto con sus propios ojos no se sentía completamente convencida. Necesitaba hablar con alguien más y probarle eso para comprobar que no estaba loca y que no eran alucinaciones suyas.

Se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la puerta. La atravesó y contempló la que había frente. Las dudas acecharon su mente, hacía días que no habían hablado, ni siquiera se habían visto. Y Rachel temió que Roy estuviera molesto por lo que había ocurrido cuando se besaron. Rachel frunció el ceño a sabiendas de que la única manera de descubrirlo era aventurarse a dar unos pasos y llamar. Exhaló sonoramente y se acercó.

Cortó la distancia y golpeó tres veces la puerta. El tiempo que tardó Roy en abrir le pareció eterno y con cada segundo pensaba que la incomodidad entre ambos podía ir más allá de lo que imaginaba. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Rachel observó el aspecto desaliñado que tanto caracterizaba al pelirrojo; una expresión soñolienta, el cabello despeinado, un pantalón de mezclilla con varios agujeros y una playera de tirantes blanca. Lo único que le extrañó a la joven fue que Roy abriera con el cepillo de dientes aun en la boca y una ligera capa de espuma alrededor.

–Rachel– consiguió decir el chico.

–Hola Roy ¿puedo pasar? – cuestionó Rachel.

Sin dudar, el arquero se hizo a un lado y le permitió la entrada. Rachel observó la habitación, notando el desorden que seguía adornando el interior. Se volvió hacía Roy, quien dejaba el cepillo en una mesa en la cocina y se limpiaba la cara con una toalla.

–¿Qué pasa? Tenía rato que no te veía– preguntó Roy recargándose en la pared.

Rachel asintió y aguardó unos segundos antes de responder para examinarlo y descubrir si en alguna parte de él había una pizca de incomodidad. Por el contrario a lo que esperaba, una sonrisa despreocupada se extendía por el rostro de Roy.

–Hay algo…– inició pero se detuvo al no saber cómo continuar– hice algo que…

Sus intentos por explicar que era lo que había pasado sólo provocaban gracia en el pelirrojo. Tenía un presentimiento de que era lo que Rachel quería decirle pero prefirió mejor verla estresarse para contarle, le parecía más divertido.

Rachel suspiró y optó por contarle exactamente lo que había pasado. Quiso omitir algunos detalles, como la intromisión de Wally en su casa y la extraña conversación que había mantenido con él, pero decidió que para explicarse mejor era necesario que le relatara todo tal cual había ocurrido. Agradeció interiormente ver que al relatarle el beso con Wally, Roy no mostró ninguna señal de enojo o molestia, lo que significaba que ambos habían estado de acuerdo, sin necesidad de palabras, de que lo mejor era continuar con la amistad.

Al finalizar, se sorprendió al ver que Roy no se mostraba estupefacto ante sus palabras sino que la observaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sin embargo cuando terminó de hablar, él no le dijo nada. Simplemente se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cocina. Regresó con un vaso de agua, el cual bebió de un sorbo. Depositó el traste en la mesa frente a Rachel, quien lo miraba confundida. Se sentó a un lado de la joven y con un gesto en la cabeza, le indicó a la chica que lo moviera.

–Roy, no sé si funcione– admitió Rachel.

–Lo hará, no te preocupes.

La seguridad con la que Roy lo afirmó, sorprendió y a la vez motivó a Rachel. Asintió y volvió la mirada hacía el vaso. Iba a levantar el brazo, pero decidió intentarlo en aquella ocasión simplemente con la mirada. Cerró los ojos y respiró un par de veces antes de centrar toda su atención en el traste. Cuando estuvo segura de que nada podría distraerla, abrió los ojos y lo observó.

En cuestión de segundos el vaso se elevó y permaneció levitando unos instantes antes de volver a su posición en la mesa.

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Rachel. Se giró para observar a Roy, quien también le sonrió.

–Bienvenida Raven.

**Bueno es todo por hoy. Sé que quedo muy cortó en comparación con los otros capítulos. Pero en mi defensa, puse un beso entre Raven y Kid Flash, una reconciliación entre Raven y Roy (todavía falta la reconciliación entre los pelirrojos XP) y un muestra de que Raven está recobrando sus poderes. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y si vieron un error por favor háganmelo saber. **

**Muchas gracias: **

**Emy.- jaja aún no era el final del fic. Sólo el del capítulo, todavía tengo algunas ideas antes de darlo por terminado, lo que pasa es que me retrase con ese (tenía pensado en actualizar la semana pasada) porque me bloquee y no supe si poner una pelea entre Rae y Wally, que iniciara con Raven ya sola en su apartamento y que se viera por medio del flashback que había pasado o de esta manera (creo que al final es obvia por cual me decidí XP) ya en el siguiente capítulo espero poner el primer encuentro con los titanes. Muchas gracias por seguir comentando. **

**TsukihimePrincess.- Eso sí, créeme que una parte de mí ya se moría por poner un encuentro entre ellos. **

**Road-chan.- jaja es que había que crear suspenso para que en realidad pensaran que Kid Flash se iba ir y la iba a dejar vivir su vida pero no, soy cruel y los quiero tener atados aunque ellos no quieran (XP) sobre el final, si se acerca no iba a ser un fic muy largo pero todavía tengo pensados otros dos capítulos mínimo jaja. **

**Katherine Valentine West.- bueno aun no lo recuerda como Kid Flash pero por lo menos ya hubo un avance, ya me estaba agotando eso de ponerlos tan deprimidos a los dos (U.U) ya era justo y necesario un encuentro. ****Muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente. **

**Guest.- I don´t know if this is a compliment or not but still thanks **

**Verónica sarrez.- que bueno, me da mucho gusto saber eso. Y no te tienes porque disculpar, más bien gracias a ti por darte un tiempo para comentar, me anima mucho. **


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! No diré nada aquí arriba y me explayaré abajo. Espero que disfruten la lectura, intente hacer un experimento sobre escribir sólo lo necesario, sin redundar mucho, ojalá sea de su agrado. **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**11.-Raven.**

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó Rachel alzando la ceja.

Roy frunció el ceño. Había dado por sentado que cuando la chica recordara que tenía poderes, sus antiguos conocimientos volverían.

—Tú… ¿sigues sin recordarlo?— cuestionó con cautela.

Rachel no respondió. Bajo la mirada y observó el vaso, estaba inmóvil donde ella lo había dejado. Extendió la mano para tomarlo y lo contempló como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que sigo sin recordarlo?— dijo tras unos minutos de silencio.

No se atrevía a alzar la mirada, sentía que una nueva ola de confusión la invadiría al encontrarse con los ojos del pelirrojo.

—¿Quién era antes?

Roy adoptó una postura incómoda en el sillón. No esperaba tener que ser quien le diera respuestas, Robin nunca le había dicho que tendría que hacerse cargo de eso. Él no era bueno para conversaciones con ese nivel de seriedad, no sabría cómo explicarle quien había sido si ni siquiera la conocía mucho. Únicamente sabía de ella lo que corría de boca en boca por los titanes; su misterioso pasado, sus poderes y su relación con Kid Flash.

La imagen del velocista le recordó el beso que habían compartido y como eso había servido para refrescar sus recuerdos sobre Wally. No pensaba lanzarse sobre ella para volver a besarla pero si pensó que una breve mención del chico serviría para despertar más recuerdos en ella.

—Rachel— la llamó inclinándose hacía adelante para poder dar con su mirada— ¿recuerdas nuestro último encuentro?

Rachel dejo de mirar el vaso y posó su mirada en Roy. Sentía un torbellino en la mente y le costó un poco procesar lo que Roy decía. Tan pronto como comprendió, un leve sonrojo se presentó en sus mejillas.

Eso bastó como respuesta para Roy.

—Dijiste que querías a alguien— inició él— ¿has pensado más en él?

—Roy no creo que sea el momento para discutir eso— dijo Rachel encogiéndose en hombros.

El chico dejó salir una breve risa.

—Lo sé pero no te lo preguntó por eso.

La perplejidad se dejó ver en el rostro de Rachel.

—Sí— respondió confundida— hoy estuvo en mi casa.

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en Roy.

—Bueno supongo que eso facilita un poco más las cosas— dijo más para sí mismo que para ella mientras que se rascaba la nuca— ¿te dijo algo?

—Iba a hacerlo pero recibió una llamada y tuvo que irse.

—¿Entonces sabes quién es?— comprendiendo que la única razón por la que Kid Flash dejaría a Raven en ese estado sería una emergencia en alguna parte de la ciudad. Una pequeña parte de si envidió que el velocista estuviera divirtiéndose en alguna misión mientras él tenía esa pesada tarea.

—Yo…—inició Rachel pero no sabía con exactitud que decir. No sabía nada del chico, salvo su nombre y que habían tenido una relación. La impotencia la llenó al pensar que ni siquiera sabía su apellido— sólo sé que se llama Wally— terminó con un suspiro y se recargó en el sillón.

—De acuerdo pero viste su uniforme ¿no? ¿Sabes cuál es su otro nombre? ¿A qué se dedica?— Roy se había orillado en el sillón lo más que podía, una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro y la miraba con excitación.

Rachel apenas si fue capaz de comprender. El creciente entusiasmo de Roy sólo servía para confundirla más. Nada de lo que el chico le decía tenía sentido. ¿A qué se refería con eso de que al verlo en su uniforme sabría su otro nombre? quería expresarle a Roy que si no sabía su apellido como demonios sabría que tenía otro nombre.

—Roy yo no…— pero no fue capaz de terminar de hablar. De pronto sus pensamientos se conectaron con las palabras del joven— lo conoces— susurró.

—¿Qué?

—¡Lo conoces!— exclamó ella poniéndose de pie— sabes quién es.

Un nuevo millar de pensamientos la golpearon y tuvo que desviar la mirada al sentirse abrumada. Roy no salía de sí, de todas las posibles reacciones de Rachel esa fue una que nunca espero.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

—Sí pero…

—¿Cómo lo conoces?— preguntó Rachel cortándolo.

—Somos viejos amigos— respondió Roy— soy… algo similar a él.

Rachel apenas si pudo escuchar sus últimas palabras. Un torrente de emociones la invadió e hizo sentir que explotaría. No sabía si alegrarse, golpearlo, obligarlo a confesarle todo o hacer algo más. Sus manos pasaron a convertirse en puños y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Algunas cosas comenzaron a explotar a su alrededor, Roy pudo ver cómo eran envueltas en aura negra antes de convertirse en pedazos y supo que tendría que controlarla antes de que destruyera el lugar.

—Rachel tranquila— dijo Roy a la vez que intentaba poner una mano sobre su hombro.

Al darse cuenta de esto, ella apartó la mano de su persona y se alejó un paso.

—Me besaste y él es tu amigo— consiguió decir por fin— lo conoces desde hace tiempo, sabías de nosotros y aun así nunca me dijiste nada— agregó dándole un fuerte empujón al verlo intentar acercarse de nuevo— ¡has sabido quien soy en todo este maldito tiempo y guardaste silencio!

—Sí pero hubo una razón para hacerlo— dijo Roy acercándose— sólo déjame explic…

Antes de que pudiera terminar Rachel le propinó una bofetada. A pesar de cómo se sentía y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, consiguió recuperar la calma.

Roy se llevó la mano a la mejilla y depositó la mirada en ella. Se sorprendió al notar la dureza en su expresión.

—No te me acerques. No quiero ninguna explicación de alguien que traiciona de esa manera a sus amigos— sentenció antes de salir del apartamento azotando la puerta.

Roy se quedó unos segundos inmóvil. Su cerebro aun no podía procesar todo lo que había ocurrido. Había pasado de ser quien le resolvería a la chica sus dudas al idiota que se metía con las novias de sus amigos.

—¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?— se preguntó en voz alta.

….

Rachel ingresó en su departamento, pero no pudo ni llegar al sillón cuando se desmoronó. Sus piernas flanquearon y terminó por dejarse caer en el suelo y apoyarse en la mesa. Su cabeza punzaba al nivel que ni 10 aspirinas conseguirían disminuir el dolor y las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos como si fueran ácido.

Se pasó la mano por la cara para mejorar su visión pero de nada le sirvió, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse.

—¿Pero qué ocurre, querida?— preguntó una voz con fingida preocupación.

Rachel se alarmó al escuchar a alguien dentro de su casa. Se puso de pie y eliminó definitivamente cualquier rastro de debilidad de su rostro. Recorrió el apartamento con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la entrada a su habitación. Un hombre con un traje semi metálico de color negro y el rostro cubierto por una máscara de colores negro y dorado salió de su cuarto.

La mirada de la joven se encontró con el único ojo visible del sujeto y eso bastó para helarle la sangre. Su mano se movió con rapidez hacia el pomo de la puerta, provocando una risa en el hombre.

—Así que es cierto ¿eh?— preguntó con tranquilidad, paseándose por el pequeño lugar— perdiste la memoria.

El andar despreocupado acompañado del tono de fascinación impregnado en sus palabras alertó más a Rachel, al punto de hacer que su mano se apretara alrededor de la perilla.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Raven me ofendes— se detuvo el hombre frente a la cocina. Giró sobre sus talones para mirarla—, después de tantos momentos que hemos pasado ¿Cómo es posible que no me recuerdes?

—No… no sé de qué me estás hablando— Raven, ahí estaba otra vez ese nombre— te lo preguntare una vez más ¿Quién eres?

Slade dejó salir el aire en un bufido.

—Un viejo amigo tuyo.

—No pareces el tipo de persona que tenga amigos— dijo Rachel elevando la ceja.

Su mano seguía sujetando el pomo de la puerta, deseaba abandonar el lugar pero algo en su interior le gritaba que conservara la calma. Fijo su mirada en el único ojo del hombre pero su atención se centró en la taza que había arreglado antes de partir con Roy. Sabía que era algo arriesgado pero tendría que intentar levitarla sin mirarla.

—Puedo decir lo mismo querida— se burló Slade con malicia— aunque eso ya lo debes de saber. Después de todo ¿qué clase de amigos te abandonarían de esa manera?

Los dedos aferrados en la perilla de Rachel temblaron y Slade sonrió ante eso. Observó el rostro de la antigua titán, su expresión confundida y la falta de respuesta alentaban a Slade a continuar hablando. Ignoraba la información que Rachel tuviera sobre los titanes pero sabía de la ignorancia que aún la acompañaba y ansiaba poder usar eso a su favor.

—Aunque puedes relajarte ahora, yo podría darte las respuestas que necesitas— dijo con un extraño tono amigable.

Rachel abrió la boca para decir algo pero optó por callar. No estaba segura de la veracidad de las palabras pero la alarma en su interior seguía pendiente de cada movimiento del enmascarado.

—Cómo puedes ver, Raven querida, yo he venido aquí tan pronto como supe tu paradero—empezó a explicar Slade— tus amigos lo han sabido desde hace semanas, me atrevo a decir que fueron ellos quienes te pusieron aquí, y no han sido para acercarse a saludar… salvo tu querido Kid Flash.

Por alguna razón, ese nombre chispeó en el interior de Rachel. La concentración que le había estado dedicando a la taza y que apenas estaba teniendo resultados, se dirigió hacia el hombre.

—¿Kid Flash?— el nombre "Wally" se paseó por sus labios pero se mordió la lengua.

—¿Qué ocurre? Ni siquiera lo recuerdas por su "nombre artístico"— se mofó Slade, de verdad que aquella conversación lo estaba divirtiendo— aunque no te puedo culpar. ¿Quién quisiera recordar al chico que te prometió amarte pero no dudo en abandonarte cuando perdiste la memoria? Debe ser un golpe duro para ti.

Inmensas ganas por negar todo lo que estaba escuchando invadieron a Rachel pero no encontró ni palabras ni argumentos para hacerlo. Aún no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido entre ella y el pelirrojo y por más que su interior quisiera lanzarse a defenderlo, admitía que tenía razón. Wally la había abandonado las últimas semanas.

—Sabes que tengo razón Raven— dijo Slade al leer su expresión. Una sonrisa bajo la máscara se extendió por su rostro y comenzó a acercarse hacia la joven— él y tus amigos te abandonaron— dijo estando a un par de metros— pero yo te ofrezco respuestas.

Rachel lo observó detenerse a unos pasos y extender la mano en su dirección. Sus dedos cosquillearon y se sorprendió a sí misma acercando su mano. Subió la mirada para observar más de cerca la máscara de Slade y tan pronto como sus ojos dieron con el de él un nuevo recuerdo se presentó. Fue fugaz y Rachel tuvo dificultades para comprenderlo por completo; la imagen de un hombre enmascarado con una extraña marca en la frente acosándola mientras que ella se esforzaba por escapar.

Parpadeó al regresar a la realidad. El mismo sentimiento de miedo que había tenido en el recuerdo la envolvió y la hizo observar la frente del sujeto. La ausencia de la marca era notoria pero Rachel estuvo segura de que él y la figura de su pasado eran la misma persona. Descendió la mirada hacia sus manos, sus dedos estaban por rozar los de Slade y se detuvo. Desvió la mirada hacia la taza que ya se encontraba en el aire.

—No quiero ninguna de tus respuestas— respondió antes de lanzarle el objeto a la cabeza.

No se quedó a presenciar como Slade maldecía al sentir la porcelana estamparse en su nuca. Sus dedos volvieron a posarse en la perilla y, esta vez, abrió la puerta sin pensarlo. Salió del apartamento con rapidez pero no con la necesaria para quedar fuera del alcance de Slade. El villano alcanzó a sujetarla por el cuello de la playera.

Un sofocado gemido salió de los labios de Rachel al sentir las costuras asfixiarla y sintió su cabeza rebotar al caer de espaldas en el suelo. Instintivamente sus manos se posaron en el cuello de su playera y tiró para recuperar el aire. Su mente la llevó a tramar un rápido plan y gritar el nombre de Roy pero el tirón le había lastimado la garganta y, aunque una bocanada de aire bastó para llenarle los pulmones, apenas si consiguió decir en voz alta el nombre.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo pareció reaccionar mejor que su mente y antes de que se diera cuenta sus pies se estampaban sin descanso en la puerta del apartamento. Esta no tardó en abrirse y Rachel pudo ver como la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Roy cambiaba a una que detonaba estar listo para una pelea.

Slade vio las intenciones del muchacho de abalanzarse sobre él y antes de que lo hiciera desenfundó una pistola del cinturón y le disparó. La descarga impactó en el hombro de Roy, quien se llevó la mano izquierda hacia la herida. Un dolor punzante le recorrió el brazo derecho pero antes de que las fuerzas lo abandonaran consiguió elevar el brazo lastimado y estrellarlo en la máscara bicolor.

Con el mango de la pistola, Slade golpeó la cabeza de Roy con tal fuerza que él cayó inconsciente en el suelo, donde pronto la sangre comenzó a formar un charco.

—¡Roy!— gimió Rachel soltando el cuello de la playera y extendiendo las manos en su dirección.

Ante ese movimiento, Slade dio otro tirón a la tela y antes de que Rachel intentara defenderse o sus poderes se activaran, le propinó un golpe con similar fuerza en la cabeza con la pistola.

La hechicera apenas si sintió el zarandeó pues una milésima de segundo después el golpe la sumergió en la oscuridad.

….

Sin considerar siquiera el cambiarse su traje por ropa casual, Kid Flash se apresuró hacia el apartamento de Rachel. No podía aguardar más un minuto sin ella ahora que por fin lo recordaba. Necesitaba volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos mientras le respondía todas sus preguntas. Durante la misión había estado pensando en todas las maneras de decirle a Raven lo que había pasado, cosa que le había valido distraerse y varias llamadas de atención por parte de Robin, pero por fin había descubierto la forma en que le contaría todo sin causarle una conmoción.

Llegó al edificio y subió lo más aprisa que pudo las escaleras hasta llegar piso adecuado. Su plan era atravesar la puerta sin detenerse a tocar pero se frenó al distinguir el cuerpo de Roy en el pasillo y ambas puertas abiertas.

Se aproximó con preocupación al reparar el enorme charco rojo sobre el cual estaba el cuerpo del arquero. Lo giro y descubrió la herida en el hombro del chico. Lo llamó un par de veces pero el pelirrojo no respondía y la ansiedad comenzaba a crecer en el interior de Kid Flash. Sacó el comunicador de su cinturón y realizó una rápida y alarmante llamada a Robin. No escuchó las palabras de Robin asegurándole que estarían ahí en cuestión de segundos. Continuó llamando y sacudiendo a Speedy con cuidado hasta que notó que sus parpados temblaban levemente.

Speedy abrió los ojos, su visión fallaba y no era capaz de enfocar nada. La única razón por la que fue capaz de reconocer a Kid Flash fue por su distintivo cabello rojo.

—La tiene…—dijo en un susurro— Slade tiene a Raven.

Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse y su respiración comenzó a volverse más irregular.

Wally apenas si pudo recuperarse de la noticia y apresurarse en hacerle un torniquete para evitar que perdiera más sangre. En su mente, las últimas palabras de Roy se repetían incesantemente.

**Yo sé que es obvio que aquí se acaba el capítulo y que tan pronto como Slade apareció supieron de que trataría el resto, punto malo por no poder ocasionarles sorpresa pero espero que este capítulo les guste. **

**En realidad tengo que confesar que disfrute mucho hacerlo, aunque no lo parezca por la tardanza, pero bueno ya saben cómo es esto de la escuela. No he tenido tiempo de actualizar por las otras cosas que tengo que leer. Sin embargo desde que llegue a mi casa el viernes me propuse actualizar este capítulo antes que nada. **

**Muchas gracias a quienes continúan siguiendo la historia. **

**TsukihimePrincess.- créeme que desde que los separe e estado esperando para escribir que se den un beso. ****Jaja lamento desilusionarte con eso de que Raven aún no recuerde pero ya lo hará, lo prometo. ¡Muchos saludos!**

**Chica Cuervo.- por lo mismo que su historia personal necesita mucho tacto aún no la pongo. Tenía pensado un pequeño adelanto en este capítulo pero si alguien va a ser quien le recuerde a Raven debe ser Wally (o en su caso Wally junto con Robin por todo lo que han compartido), no quise poner que fuera Roy porque se supone que él fue el encargado de cuidarla por casi no conocerla. Muchas gracias por comentar, ¡saludos!**

**Katherine Valentine west.- jaja ahora actualizó en vacaciones para que no te distraigas de tus tareas y no me culpes con la maestra jeje. Muchas gracias por seguir comentando y sí, ya era hora de algo de alegría en la vida del pobre Wally, se lo merecía. **

**Emy.- ¡Hola! E vuelto a la vida de los fics, sé que demore mucho pero en mi defensa fue porque estaba terminado con la otra historia y porque subí otra de las PPG pero ahora si volví con mi interés en actualizar esta. Bueno la respuesta sobre el villano puede esperar, aunque creo que a esta altura ya has de saber quien ideó un repentino ataque (no soy muy buena para cosas inesperadas, una disculpa por eso). Antes de que Wally les cuente a los titanes que él se encontró con Raven primero que la rescaten. Y tenías razón, Kid Flash puede posponer charlas con sus amigos, además de que de haberlo hecho posiblemente Roy se hubiera muerto desangrado y no queremos eso. Speedy es bueno, pervertido y mujeriego pero bueno, se acopla. ¡Muchos saludos! **

**Road-chan.- Espero que consideres este igual que el otro, corto pero con mucho. Muchas gracias por seguir comentado y que bueno que la escena entre Rae y Kid Flash te gustara, me agradó poner un poco de amor entre ellos por fin. ¡Saludos!**

**Assassindark.- Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo te guste aunque no tenga nada de RaexKF. **

**Me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza y espero que me hagan saber que les pareció el capítulo. Muchos saludos y felices vacaciones. **


End file.
